


Anything Anywhere

by Enigm17a



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Music, Music, Slow Burn, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigm17a/pseuds/Enigm17a
Summary: When Adora agreed to attend the Etherian Womxyn's music festival with Glimmer, she hoped it would be a relaxing week away. She expected to have flashbacks to her first fest and her first love, Catra. But what she didn't expect was to see her again...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Perfuma (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 85
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Music noted in his fanfic are featured in this spotify playlist. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4qE9ssSChuWstJ8toigLsm
> 
> This story was inspired by some of the songs on the playlist and vice versa. I think it's helpful to listen to the playlist before and during the story. 
> 
> This is my very first fandom. And my very first fan fic. I'm very open to input and feedback. And being a new writer, comments! 
> 
> Special thanks to my friend Bex for doing a first, second and third round of editing. :)

_~now~_

It had been seven years since she’d last attended fest. Adora, half asleep in the passenger seat of the electric blue Subaru Crosstrek, couldn’t fight the grin itching at the sides of her mouth. The memories of that summer flooded over her and she felt a little giddy. Almost like that shy, just out of the closet, twenty-two year old who had attended fest for the first time all those years ago. Glimmer had talked her into attending the Etherian Womxn’s music festival then, much like she did this year, and Adora remembered how her heart beat quickly at the thought of spending a week at a clothing-optional, womxn’s festival.

Glimmer had assured her that she could opt to wear clothing the whole time, but Adora had not been so sure. She wasn’t arrogant, she knew she probably looked good naked. She was mindful of her health and wellness back then, eating well, lifting at the gym, and running daily. But she was timid, and frankly, hyper aware that she had never been nude in front of anyone except Glimmer. But Glimmer had been her college roommate and that did not count. Even the few sad hookups she had in college had been a product of lights off and blinds shut.

On paper, the festival wasn’t specifically queer, but from all the stories she’d heard, it was queerer than anything she’d ever attended. She had come out only a few months ago, and aside from attending a few meetings of the queer student union in college, this would the largest group of queer women she had ever been surrounded by. Fest felt different, almost like a queer coming out party. Attending put a big rainbow target on her back. And she wasn’t sure then if she was ready for something like that.

How ironic considering her life now. She worked as an attorney with the Bright Moon civil liberties office. Her daily work consisted of supporting queer people in their fight for justice. But twenty-two year old Adora didn’t know that twenty-nine year old Adora would one day not only attend the Bright Moon pride parade, she would one day be leading a group of people marching in it. Adora giggled at the memory of young self-conscious self.

“We’re here!” Glimmer’s voice interrupted Adora’s daydreaming.

Adora opened her eyes and looked out the window at the dirt road ahead. She smiled as she looked over at Glimmer in her bright lavender jumper in the driver’s seat, “Welcome home Adora.”

It was just past six am and the sun had just come up. They were queued up in a line of cars waiting to enter festival grounds. Just like they had seven years earlier. Adora got out of the car and started to stretch. It had been a long drive from Bright Moon. The smell of the ferns and other lush greenery surrounding them was a fond sensory memory for her. The smell was light and fresh, so different from the smell of bus fumes and trash so common to her everyday experience of living in a city. She was a little nervous about coming back, but she was also very excited. This was the first vacation she had taken in two years and she was so happy to be out from behind a desk and in nature. Excited to sleep under the stars and listen to music and drink by a campfire. Excited to attend workshops and reconnect with Glimmer who she barely got to see anymore. If she was honest with herself, she might admit that she was even excited at the possibility of a festival hook up. Her job did not afford her the time to date and this might be a good opportunity to meet someone for a quick romance. She paused. Trying and failing to push back the memories of her first festival romance. Catra. 

“You okay?” asked Glimmer from inside the car. Adora didn’t realize her she had started biting her lip in consternation.

“I’m fine,” Adora gave Glimmer a quick reassuring smile. She was sure Glimmer didn’t quite believe her, but she didn’t push. She knew Glimmer invited her again to give Adora the nudge she needed to shake up her life. 

“I think I’ll go for a quick run,” Adora said to Glimmer.

“Sounds good,” Glimmer said approvingly, “I don’t think we’re going to start moving for another little bit, gates don’t open until seven, so take your time.”

Adora laced up her sneakers and started jogging up the line of cars. She couldn’t help but laugh at the memory of sitting in Glimmer’s beat up Toyota seven years ago trying not to stare at the women walking or jogging past their car.

_~then~_

“You’re so gay!” Glimmer had laughed at her expression.

“Stop that!” Adora had laughed back. “I can’t help it! Look at them!”

As she said it, she caught her breath. Her eyes landed on the pair of women jogging towards them. One woman was very tall with short hair, almost silver, with a fantastically severe undercut. Adora barely noticed her because her shorter companion took all her attention. She had dark curly hair tied loosely in a knot, a red sports bra and maroon sweats. Her abs were hard and her beautiful light brown skin was glistening from sweat. Adora was transfixed. Who is that! She hadn’t realized she was staring until the cute stranger caught her eye and winked as she ran by. Winked!

_~now~_

A deep blush spread on Adora’s face as she remembered how embarrassed she had been to be caught staring. Catra. She smiled a bittersweet smile at that first memory of seeing her. She didn’t know then how much time Catra would occupy her mind. For a moment she allowed herself to fantasize about the possibility of seeing her again. She shook her head. Catra wouldn’t be here. Glimmer said she had not seen her at fest since that first year. It was probably for the best. Adora didn’t know how she’d react to seeing her. But she knew if she was honest with herself, she’d admit how badly she wanted to see those beautiful heterochromatic eyes and that cocky smile. The memory of Catra’s sad resolved expression from that last time she saw her still fixed in her mind.

As she jogged up the line of cars, she smiled seeing the colorful banners decorating people’s windows, “Fest or bust,” “Tuesday night is nut loaf,” “I’ll see you at home.” Balloons and streamers hung out of windows and bumpers. This was going to be a fun week. Cars started to move and Adora jogged back to Glimmer’s car. She was so glad she agreed to come.

“We’re going to set up camp in my usual spot.” Glimmer said.

They had parked the car and finished signing up for their volunteer shifts. Adora volunteered for a shift at the kitchens and with the womb, the festival med tent. The fest asked everyone to take two shifts to help cut down costs. Adora remembered that it was also a nice way to meet new people during her first fest. They started unloading the car. Adora packed light; only the essentials. After years of camping, she had become really good at fitting most of what she needed in her backpacking bag. Glimmer did not subscribe to such a philosophy. The trunk and backseat were stuffed full of random crap. She had a cooler and decorations, a hammock, tiki torches, and many, many changes of wardrobe. Adora mocked her when she opened the trunk of the car.

“How many trips do you think it’ll take to unload all this stuff,” Adora looked with big eyes.

“Two?” Glimmer responded ruefully. And laughed with faux hurt, “I can’t help it! I want our campsite to look good! People have come to expect it.”

“Okay Glimmer, I got my guns at the ready.” She made a show of pulling back her t-shirt and showing off her biceps. Mock kissing them.

Glimmer shook her head in artificial disgust, “What did I sign myself up for!”

Adora threw her pack over her shoulders and picked up the cooler. “You love me! Okay, Let’s get started.”

The walk to the campsite was only half a mile away but after four trips, Adora was exhausted! She helped Glimmer set up their camp chairs near the fire pit and was grateful that part of the essentials packed included a box of beer. It wasn’t cold, but she was grateful to have it. She’d have to run to the Cuntree to get some ice later. But for now, she was happy to sit back in her chair and looked up the beautiful blue sky.

Her mind drifted back to seven years ago when she first unloaded Glimmer’s car at fest.

_~then~_

She had never been camping and had no idea how to pack for it. She had multiple bags she was struggling to carry, a mismatched array of things she had borrowed from friends. A sleeping bag, sleeping pad, tiny tent and a bookbag with clothes and snacks, and a few other random supplies. She was strong but the trail made it difficult to balance everything. She paused in a huff a few times to get her footing. She finally decided to stop for a moment to regroup, annoyed she didn’t pack better. She put everything down for a moment, making sure to note which direction Glimmer had walked. The rustling of leaves behind told her someone was coming.

Behind her an amused voice asked, “Need some help?”

Adora turned around to find the beautiful jogger from earlier. Her sports bra was now sadly covered up by a loose t-shirt. ‘Horde University basketball’ written on it. Her cheeks immediately turned red remembering how she had been caught staring earlier. Before she could respond, the stranger grabbed two bags on the ground in front of Adora and started walking ahead. Adora quickly recovered, picked up the last few bags and ran to catch up.

“Thanks,” she said to the hot stranger. “You don’t have to do that, though I appreciate it. My name is Adora.”

“Hey Adora.” She said her name in a way that made it difficult for her to swallow. One eyebrow up in what almost seemed like a challenge, “I’m Catra,” she smiled at her. “First fest?”

She cleared her throat, “Is it that obvious?”

“Do you want an honest answer, or the nice answer?” Catra asked with an easy smile.

It was clear she was being teased, and with a familiarity that made it seem like they’ve known each other longer than two minutes.

“Yeah, I guess it must be fairly obvious. I didn’t know how to pack for a camping trip, I’ve never been to this part of Etheria, I’ve never been around this many women, I’ve never set up a tent. My friend Glimmer invited me; she went to fest last year. She said I’d enjoy it and I needed to open myself up to new experiences, but I’m not sure she’s right, I guess maybe…”

Adora stopped herself. Why was she talking so much! Catra had not ask her for a monologue. She looked over at Catra, a bemused but also amused expression on her face. Adora flushed. Catra looking at her, for any reason made it difficult to speak intelligently. She swallowed.

“Sorry… You did not ask for all of that.”

Catra shook her head with a chuckle, “It’s okay, Princess.”

“Princess?” Adora squeaked! A little outraged. Then she realized Catra was teasing her again. And smiled. She liked this woman teasing her. She liked it a lot.

Catra and Adora caught up to Glimmer not long after that. Glimmer moved so quickly around the campsite she almost appeared to be teleporting.

She must finally have realized she wasn’t alone and looked up, “Who’s your friend, Adora?”

“Glimmer, this is Catra.” She added sheepishly, “She helped carry my stuff.”

Glimmer looked from Adora to Catra with a knowing look that Adora chose to ignore, “Well, that was kind of her,” she said suggestively.

“Yes, it was,” Adora responded a little too forcefully giving Glimmer the ‘please don’t start something’ face. Their ability to have silent communication a skill perfected over four years of friendship.

She looked over at Catra and reached for her bags, “Thanks again, I appreciate it.”

But Catra made no move to put them down, she looked over at Adora like she was a little dumb, “You said you’ve never pitched a tent.”

Adora started turning red yet again. Why yes, she had babbled that. Catra was a good listener.

Catra looked at Glimmer, “Where should we set up?” We! She said we.

Glimmer pointed to a spot not far from the fire pit. Catra wordlessly walked over and started pulling Adora’s borrowed tent out of the bag. Glimmer gave Adora a smile and hip checked her, nodding in Catra’s direction. ‘Go help her you idiot’ was written all over her face. Adora responded with wide eyed semi panic and stumbled towards Catra. She started putting rods together for the tent. She had no idea what she was doing but she was determined to fake it. After only a few minutes, her tiny 2-person tent was set up and staked down.

Catra stopped to survey her handiwork, hands at her waist, with a wink at Adora she said, “Well now I know where you live.”

Adora didn’t even know how to respond to what seemed like blantent flirting. She was not used to people being this forward with her. Typically, it took forever for her to notice, but this was pretty hard to misunderstand.

“Ah. Um. Yes,” she mumbled back looking down and avoiding her eyes.

Catra gave a small laugh, “It was nice to meet you Adora,” she turned around a little and looked over to Glimmer, “and you Glitter.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes at Catra but didn’t respond.

“Glimmer,” Adora quickly corrected.

“Whatever you say, Princess.” She had a way of talking to her that made her feel tingly and more awkward then normal.

They stood in silence for a moment. Catra started to walk way, Adora finally regained the ability to create words and yelled towards her, “Thanks again!”

Glimmer looked at her with a suggestive glare; her eyes clearly saying, ‘come on, you can do better than that!’ Adora rolled her eyes at her Glimmer and finally managed to huff out, “Um, where are you camped?”

Catra looked over her shoulder at Adora, “Just a little up the hill, look for the giant rainbow flag and my very tall roommate, Scorpia.”

_~now~_

Her day dreaming was interrupted by Glimmer, “I wonder when Perfuma and Mermista are going to get here.”

“I hope they get here before lunch,” Adora hadn’t realized how hungry she was until that moment. She hadn’t eaten in hours. 

Perfuma and Mermista were friends of theirs from Bright Moon. They often met up with Adora and Glimmer for happy hour. Adora didn’t know them as well as Glimmer but she’d always enjoyed spending time with them. She was glad she’d know a few more people at fest. She absentmindedly looked up the hill and was almost certain she saw a rainbow flag at what was once Catra’s campsite. It’s a women’s festival, she reminded herself. Lots of campers probably brought rainbow flags.

Thankfully, they didn’t have to wait long for Perfuma and Mermista to arrive.

Mermista looked frazzled and seemed like she was ready to kill Perfuma, “Why did I agree to carpool with Ms. Sunshine, I do not know. She played lesbian showtunes the entire drive! I’m exhausted.” She grunted in frustration. The two, former lovers turned best friends, were a hilarious duo that always enlivened any situation. They seemed perpetually in the middle of some argument, but it was clear how much they loved each other. Perfuma, the calm and serene personality, helped deescalate Mermista’s tendency to be cynical and hyperbolic. And Mermista, the warrior, who would fight tooth and nail to support those she loved. She was pivotal in supporting Perfuma during her transition when they were still dating. She even helped to select her chosen name.

Perfuma serenely responded, “They were not lesbian showtunes. It was classic lesbian folk music. I thought we needed to be surrounded by the energy of the female aesthetic in preparation for this pilgrimage to fest.” She added, “Ani DiFranco, Doria Roberts, Jill Sobule, Bitch and Animal, Toshi Reagan, Melissa Ferrick, Indigo Girls are some of our cherished goddesses preparing us for the experiences of the week.”

Mermista huffed out, “Uuuuug, sure, but not for FOUR hours.”

“That actually sounds like an amazing playlist,” Glimmer exclaimed with excitement and envy, “I’m sorry I missed it, Adora was sleeping for most of our drive so we didn’t play anything.”

“I brought my guitar!” Perfuma responded, “We can do a sing along later.”

“Greeaaat,” moaned Mermista dramatically, “more lesbian showtunes.”

They all laughed.

At this point Adora was ready to start eating the ferns, “I’m starving,” she said with a pout, patting her stomach, “Can we go eat now?’

Glimmer laughed, “Okay, yes, let’s go! Don’t forget to grab your plate and cutlery,” she reminded them.

“Oh Crap! I forgot to pack that,” Adora exclaimed.

“Bring your frisbee,” Perfuma said kindly. “Knowing you, I’m sure you packed that, that’s a perfect plate! And I have some cutlery I can lend you.”

“Thanks Perfuma,” Adora said gratefully.

“Let me grab them for you now. I actually want to quickly see if my friend is here yet. She said she was going to be camped near us.” Perfuma said a little shyly.

“Friend?” Mermista laughed, “ _just_ a friend? That’s not what you said in the car.”

Perfuma got a little red, “Yes, just a friend…for now. I’ll catch up with you guys soon.”

Adora was excited for Perfuma, she hadn’t dated someone in a little while, at least no one she ever brought up at happy hour. She hoped this friend really was more than a friend.

The three women walked down the trail further until they came to a large clearing. Adora took in the scene, it was just as she remembered, a large tent and women were queuing up in front for lunch. The diversity of women was still awe inspiring, women of all ages and racial backgrounds. Most were fully dressed but some were topless. Adora tried not to stare but she couldn’t help herself. Casually naked breasts in front of her. Big breasts, small breasts, women who had undergone single and double mastectomies. She forgot how overwhelming it was at first. But she remembered that by the end of the week, naked bodies didn’t shock her as they did initially. She just needed to remind herself to stop staring. She wondered if she’d ever comfortable enough this time to walk around half naked in public. She reminded herself that it wasn’t quite public though, it was fest. Home as people preferred to call it. The three friends got it in the quickly moving line and loaded up their plates. Or frisbee in Adora’s case.

They sat on the ground in the shade of a tree, eager to start eating.

Halfway through lunch, Glimmer started waving at someone behind Adora, “Hey Perfuma, we’re over here.”

Adora turned around with a smile and it frozen on her face. Holding hands with Perfuma was Scorpia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love your input!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No specific music mentioned in this chapter. :)

As Perfuma and Scorpia approached them, Adora’s mind started racing. If Scorpia is here, could that mean that Catra is also here? Is she with them? They used to be roommates and best friends seven years ago when she first met Scorpia. Is the rainbow flag up the hill Catra’s flag? Adora barely had time to fix her face before they duo sat down next to them.

“Adora!” – Scorpia reached over and gave Adora a huge tight hug, Adora was barely able to breathe through it, “Wow! It’s been such a long time, you look great!” Adora smiled. Scorpia was as sweet as she remembered.

“You two know each other?” Perfuma asked.

Adora cleared her throat, “Um. Yes, Glimmer and I met Scorpia at my first fest. How do you two know each other?”

Perfuma smiled, “Scorpia organized a trip to the arboretum with her students a few months ago and we kept in touch. When she told me she’d be attending fest with some friends, I told her I’d look for her.” Perfuma was the head arborist at the arboretum. Everything she touched turned lush and green.

“Students?” Asked Glimmer, looking over at Scorpia who was busy listening to Perfuma as if what she was saying was the most interesting thing she’d ever heard.

Scorpia half paused, realizing she was being asked a question and seemed disinterested in turning away from Perfuma. “Yes! I’m a teacher at Horde elementary prep.” There was a long pause as Scorpia continued to stare at Perfuma. She finally remembered they weren’t alone and turned to the rest of the group, “The kids loved Perfuma…ahem, I mean the arboretum.”

The group of friends all exchanged smiles. These two were so cute!

“Hungry?” Perfuma asked Scorpia, standing up and offering her a hand.

“Yes! I’m starving,” Scorpia responded allowing Perfuma, with some trouble, to pull her big frame up from the ground. “See you all in a little bit.” She said before walking towards the lunch line.

Glimmer turned to Adora, a knowing look in her eyes, “Do you think she’s here?”

“Who’s here?” Mermista interrupted.

“Someone Adora met at fest a long time ago.”

“Someone…?” Mermista looked to Adora to finish the sentence.

Glimmer jumped in, “Yes, they met and seemed to have some serious instant chemistry. Then, I’m not quite sure why, things got weird abruptly and Adora never wanted to talk about it.” – Glimmer looked at Adora for confirmation. “Adora? You going to say anything?”

Adora was still thinking about what Perfuma said, ‘attending fest with some friends.’ What friends? Who?

“Etheria to Adora!” Glimmer waved her arms in Adora’s face to get her attention.

Adora blinked and looked back at Glimmer and Mermista. “Catra,” she blurted out.

Mermista rolled her eyes dramatically and pushed, “Catra? Who is that? Come on, Adora, I’m going to need more than that. Use your words, counselor.”

Adora paused wondering if her odd silence all these years was counterproductive. She was older, wiser and frankly, tired of all the unnecessary secrecy. And if Catra was here, really here, she wanted to fix it. Make up for that morning all those years ago. And if Catra forgave her maybe she could let this last little demon out of the closet.

“I fucked up,” she said simply and with sadness.

They waited for her to continue.

“When I met Catra, I had just come out and I was scared of my own shadow. Glimmer, you remember what I was like,” Glimmer nodded kindly. “I didn’t know how to be with a woman, at least not during daylight hours when others could see us. She was so…out. And I was just this petrified baby queer who didn’t know how to act.” She paused to take a steadying breath; she said a lot more then she usually did on the topic. What she didn’t add was that if she had been honest with herself all those years ago she would admit that she had fallen for Catra and it was the scariest thing that had ever happened to her. Those feelings were so intense that she couldn’t manage them, couldn’t figure out to contain it, it was easier to pretend they didn’t exist. Catra had been so free with her words and emotions and… actions. It overwhelmed her.

She let out a slow breath, “Anyway, it’s been something I’ve regretted ever since.”

She looked over at Glimmer and Mermista who seemed transfixed by hearing Adora talk about a woman. She never talked about relationships. She never talked about feelings. Glimmer liked to call her a soldier. She ate, slept, and lived for her work, for being an advocate and fighter for her community, but that passion and drive never translated to anyone she’d dated.

It was Mermista who broke the silence, “Wow, Adora. If she’s here, what are you going to do?”

Adora seemed to speak from her gut, “I want to apologize,” she finally responded.

Glimmer got excited. Her pink hair shinning in the sun as she started to bounce in place, “Adora! I’m so proud of you. I hope she’s here for you to do that.”

Perfuma and Scorpia made their way back to them with plates full of food and eyes full of smiles. It was clear to everyone that their ‘friendship’ was quickly evolving to something more. It was nice when sweet people found love. If only she could figure out how to do the same. They made it look so easy.

Adora waited a little bit before she finally worked up the courage to ask what she’d been wanting to ask for the better part of the last hour. Her heart started beating fast and she was sure everyone could see her face turning a different color. ‘Just do it’ she told herself!

“Scorpia,” – Scorpia looked up at her with a smile, Adora cleared her throat – “is Catra here, at fest?”

Scorpia paused. For a moment it seemed that she was hesitant to say something; like she knew the information could possibly be confidential or maybe misused. But finally, she replied, “Yes, she is. She’s back at the campsite taking a nap.”

Adora’s heartrate seemed to go even faster. She’s here. Catra’s here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love your input!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4qE9ssSChuWstJ8toigLsm  
> Music mentioned in this chapter  
> ‘Closer to Fine’ by the Indigo Girls  
> ‘Anything Anywhere’ by Melissa Ferrick

Everyone decided to take a walk to explore the festival grounds. Adora excused herself. Saying she wanted to finish unpacking. Glimmer gave her a look; she knew she barely had anything to unpack but didn’t push.

“We’ll meet you back at the campsite,” Glimmer said reassuringly.

Adora wondered over the to sink area to rinse off her frisbee. Following everyone’s example, she left it sitting to dry in the sun. It had a picture of a ball sleeping in a bed. The dreaming ball had a little thought bubble over its head that read ‘when a ball dreams, it dreams of being a frisbee.’ On the inside, it said ‘property of Adora Grayskull.’ She’d had this frisbee since college, it was one of her favorites.

She started walking up to the campsite, debating what to do next. As she approached the tiki torches by their tents, she didn’t stop, and kept walking up the hill. Her body was magnetically drawn to what she thought was Catra’s campsite by the giant rainbow flag. She noticed the flag had two additional black and brown stripes. She recognized it from her work as the more inclusive, ‘More Colors More Pride’, pride flag. It made her smile. She looked around, wondering if by some crazy gut feeling she could ‘sense’ which tent was Catra’s. This was ridiculous. She wasn’t going to peer into every tent like a perverted teenager. Even if she found her tent, what would she do next! She shook her head, some of her dirty blond hair escaping the severe ponytail she had it in. What did she think she was going to happen when she got here? She signed and started to turn around to walk down the hill.

As she started to walk away, she heard the sound of a tent zipper. Her head snacked back expectedly, and she saw someone’s feet come out of a tent, and then a hand with short black nails reaching for strappy maroon Teva sandals. Finally, she saw a pile of short, curly brown hair surrounding the freckled face of someone she had seen in her dreams for so many years. She remembered tracing the freckles with her finger, remembered them like the constellations in the night sky. The hair was shorter than it was seven years ago, framing Catra’s face in a way that highlighted her strong jaw and beautiful cat like ears. Otherwise, she looked exactly as Adora remembered. She stood completely still and watched Catra start slipping her feet into the sandals. Such a simple act and yet it made Adora’s mouth dry.

She had thought about this moment for seven years. What she would say, how she would say it. But now that it was here her brain went to mush. 

Her gaze was frozen in place, caught in her own whirling thoughts.

“Adora?” Catra looked up and saw her, surprise and confusion in her voice.

Adora blinked towards Catra. And willed herself to speak.

“Hi,” she managed to respond with a little smile. She started fidgeting with her fingers like she used to do when she was younger. A nervous habit she thought she outgrew but clearly had not. She hid her hands behind her back.

Sitting in her tent, her knees drawn to her chest, Catra looked so comfortable and natural. Like she spent all her days and nights living in an Etherian forest. Nature agreed with her. Catra narrowed her eyebrows and looked at Adora, “What are you doing here?" she asked, though not unkindly.

Adora started to babble, “Glimmer made me come this year, we’re camped by the campfire again” – she awkwardly pointed to their campsite, “and we were having lunch and Scorpia came with Perfuma and she told me you were here, and I thought…” She paused, trying desperately to make words appear, “…I thought I would come see you and … and… say hi.” The sentence felt flat to her. ‘Say hi?’ Okay, she had come up with words, and that was good but they were not exactly the oration of the brilliant lawyer people thought her to be.

“Hi,” Catra said simply in response.

“Hi,” Adora said again stupidly.

They looked at each other in silence. Neither sure what to say next.

Finally, Adora cleared her throat and tried again, “It’s really good to see you again. You look…”- she faltered. Should she say EXACTLY what she was thinking, or should she try to be normal? Truth won out. “…you look amazing.”

“Uh…Thanks.” Catra said looking off for a second, maybe to fix her face into a polite smile, not sure how to respond to this surprise visit and compliment. “It’s good to see you too. I hope you’ve been well.” She said politely as if they were regular old friends simply catching up.

“Yes. Thank you.” Adora responded equally politely. Neither one of them spoke again, Adora didn’t know what to do next. She hadn’t prepared as well for this conversation as she thought she did and frankly, nothing could really have truly prepared her for seeing Catra in person.

The silence was interrupted by the appearance of a head of long purple hair in pigtails coming out of Catra’s tent. “You were wrong, Catra. Napping more than 20 minutes makes you groggy and sleepy; not refreshed. In future, we should only nap for 20 minutes if we need to feel refreshed.” The purple haired woman with bright eyes said with conviction.

“Oh hello,” said the purple haired stranger, following Catra’s gaze to Adora. “I’m Entrapta.” Entrapta slipped on what looked like steel combat boots and walked over to Adora and extended her hand.

Adora felt compelled to shake it, even though she could feel how sweaty her palms had gotten and was embarrassed.

“Adora.” She replied, “It’s nice to meet you.” Adora looked to Catra, still sitting in her tent looking up at them. “It was good to see you, Catra. Maybe we can catch up later?” She asked hopefully.

“Sure.” Catra said casually. Like spending time together was a completely normal activity.

Adora almost fell turning around to walk down the hill. Stumbling in embarrassment she walked a little faster. Catra was here. Catra looked as beautiful as she remembered. And…she was with cute woman named Entrapta. She didn’t quite know how to react. Jealous? Sad? Disappointed? Did she really expect she’d see Catra and she would be able to turn back time and have a do over? Adora shook her head to herself. Catra deserved happiness. Period. And hopefully Entrapta makes her happy. And maybe if Adora could work up the nerve to apologize to her, maybe she could gift herself some peace.

After dinner that night, they made a plan to join Scorpia and her friends for the welcome ceremony at the night stage. They grabbed a few blankets and flashlights and, of course some beer, and started to make their way down. Adora had been replayed the meeting with Catra earlier over and over again. She guessed it could have gone worse, though for sure it could have gone 100 times better. But Catra agreed to meet with her one on one and that was huge. Adora could apologize and hopefully remove the albatross around her neck. And then maybe she could try to enjoy her fest experience. Catra was in a relationship, maybe Adora could have a fest relationship!

Even if it hadn’t still been light out, it would impossible not to spot Scorpia. She was standing waiving frantically in their direction. Perfuma smiled when she saw her and ran over to give her a hug. Catra and Entrapta were already there. Catra was sitting crossed legged on the gaudiest kitten print blanket Adora had ever seen. Entrapta had a headlamp on and was busy reading a book in her low-back camping chair. Catra looked up and nodded in their direction. Scorpia introduced everyone and they added their blankets to the pile. Scorpia and Perfuma sat together on a Perfuma’s organic cotton spread, Glimmer and Mermista decided to share Mermista’s blanket. Adora looked around and realized there was no space for her and started to sit on the grass. Catra wordlessly moved to one side of the kitten blanket, making room for her. Adora sat down awkwardly and mumbled a thanks. She reached into her backpack and pulled out two beers.

“Want one?” She offered.

Catra took the beer she offered, “Sure, thanks.”

They didn’t say anything else. Adora looked around at the thousands of women at the festival. It was truly powerful to be surrounded by so much female energy. The air sizzled with anticipation. She smiled at the thought of it. She looked over at Catra and thought she might have caught her watching her but wasn’t sure.

“Entrapta seems nice,” Adora said, attempting to start a conversation.

“Ah. Yeah, Entrapta is great.” Catra replied without too much ceremony.

Silence. Sip of beer. Adora attempted small talk.

“How long have you two,” she stuttered a little, “um. Known each other?”

“A few years.”

“Did you have to travel far to get here?” she asked

“A few hours.” She responded and added, “drove in from Bright Moon.”

“Oh wow, me too. I live in South Bright Moon.” Adora said, attempting enthusiasm. Catra didn’t seem interested in small talk, but Adora couldn’t help but continue to try to fill the silence. “Where in Bright Moon do you live?”

“West.”

“Oh cool, West is nice, so many trees and parks. Do you might me asking what you do for work?”

“I work in education.” Catra replied. Again, not adding any more detail.

Adora nodded, “That’s great! Are you a teacher like Scorpia?”

“We work at the same school.”

“Cool.”

Scorpia must have overheard the last bit of their conversation, because she jumped in. “Catra is being modest, she’s the principal at our school. The kids love her, as do the teachers and parents. She’s terrific.”

“Scorpia!” Catra shook her head. “It’s not that big a deal.”

“It’s a huge deal, Wildcat!” Catra looked like she might kill Scorpia, both for the nickname and for bragging. “Catra is the youngest teacher to become principal in our district! And what a change from our old principal, Weaver. She really turned the school around this year.”

Catra starting blushing in embarrassment. Adora couldn’t help but find it absolutely adorable. She smiled at Catra, “That’s really great, Catra. Congratulations.”

“Thanks.” Catra mumbled.

Scorpia turned to Adora, “And what are you doing these days, Adora?”

Adora turned around to look at her and said, “I’m an attorney.”

Glimmer jumped in then to also brag on her best friend. “She’s not just an attorney, she’s the top lawyer at Bright Moon Civil Liberties office.”

Perfuma interjected, “Adora, weren’t you the one that successfully sued the school district for disbanding Gay Straight Alliances in the high schools?”

“That was you!” Scorpia exclaimed. Adora noddled quickly, not looking at Catra.

Glimmer added, “She’s also the reason that Bright Moon businesses can’t discriminate against anyone based on sexual orientation or gender identity. Remember that bakery that wouldn’t make cake for that gay couple? That can’t ever happen in Bright Moon thanks to Adora.”

Adora jumped in, “Come on, Glimmer, that wasn’t just me, it was the whole team.”

“Yes, the team that YOU led, Adora. That was a hell of a win. I was so proud of you that day”

Adora could feel Catra staring at her but she avoided her eyes. She knew she’d be unable to hide what she was feeling if she looked at her. She knew without looking Catra was probably shocked and maybe confused. Adora decided to stare at the stage instead, willing the ceremony to begin. She finished beer number one and fished around for a second can in her bag.

She was on beer number three when the ceremony began. She didn’t usually drink so much so fast but sitting next to Catra took her normal anxiety to the next level. The ceremony started just as the sky turned dark. Soft twinkle lights slowly illuminated the stage and the entire night stage arena. Very softly at first, all you could hear was the sound of a single drum beating. Then slowly, more women started drumming on stage and in the audience. A familiar welcome song started. Many of the audience knew and sang along. It vibrated inside of Adora’s body.

It had been so many years and yet Adora found herself quietly singling along to the chorus, the words just appeared out of nowhere in her brain.

_Amazon Womxn gonna rise again_

_Amazon Womxn gonna rise again_

_Amazon Womxn gonna rise again_

_Rise again, rise again_

Everyone was standing now, swaying back and forth along to the beat, clapping, stomping their feat. Some had arms lifted up and were dancing. By the end of the song, Adora was crying. Silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She had stayed away from fest too long. Being here awoke a powerful feeling of belonging, of safety, of unconditional love and acceptance. She glanced over at Catra and saw her eyes glisten a little bit. Catra caught her eye and gave her a soft smile of recognition. Adora so wanted to reach out and touch Catra’s hand. It was so close to hers. But she knew that was impossible and it made her sad.

They sat back down and Adora kept her gaze fixed to the stage.

“You okay?” Catra whispered to her.

“Yes,” Adora lied, wiping her eyes. “Never better.” She opened beer number four.

At the end of the ceremony, they agreed to go back to the campsite to sit around the campfire. Adora said she’d meet them there. The four beers meant she had to find a bathroom asap. She walked precariously towards the portajanes and hoped to god she didn’t drop anything by accident into the toilet.

When she came out of the bathroom, she realized it was a mistake not to ask someone to wait for her. She was a little disoriented and knew she would have some trouble getting around by herself.

“Hey Adora.” She heard a familiar voice say in a raspy voice.

“Catra?”

“I figured you might need a little help.”

Adora smiled gratefully. “Yeah…I might have drank”- she paused to hiccup- “too much.” And started to walk back towards the night stage.

“Yes.” Catra said simple. She took her arm to pivot her in the opposite direction. “We’re headed this way.” Catra’s fingers on her arm sent a ripple of electricity down her back.

“Catra.”

“Yeah?” she asked.

“Thank you for waiting for me.” Drunk Adora realized that beer would make it was easier to talk to Catra. “I’m glad because I wanted to say something to you.”

“Adora…,” Catra started to say, exhaling slightly, “You don’t need to say anything to me.”

“No, but I do. I’ve been wanting to say this to you for seven years. And I couldn’t figure out how.” Catra was quiet listening to her. “I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

Adora smiled a little too widely at Catra, waiting for a response. When one didn’t come, she followed up with another hiccup. “I hope you can forgive me.”

Catra pursed her lips and for a split second she almost seemed angry. Maybe. It was hard to say in the dark and with four beers. Instead she blinked and said quietly, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Adora knitted her eyebrows confused. Did she make everything up in her head? The verbal diarrhea was harder to control drunk. “Caaatra, come on, you know what I’m talking about. You told me you…” - Catra cut her off –

“Adora, no. Stop. I don’t want an apology. I want…,” Catra paused. She seemed to consider wanting to say something else but stopped herself. Adora found her difficult to read in that moment. “Let’s go find your friends. I’m sure they’ll be sending a search party soon.”

Adora knew she was drunk and that was not helping her think clearly but despite the alcohol she understood that something was wrong. Either Catra was pretending that nothing ever happened between them or simply, nothing did happen and Adora had blown it all out of proportion. Their festival fling ended. The end. Nothing to see here. Had she made it all up in her head? The feelings, the raw emotions, Adora’s gay flight? She started to second guess herself. The rest of the walk was spent in silence.

When they got to the campsite, the wood in the fire built was burning strong. Adora loved that smell. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. She guessed she wasn’t the only one who had dipped into the beer, everyone seemed a little too happy. Perfuma had her guitar in her hands and they were singling ‘lesbian showtunes’ at the top of their lungs. As they walked up everyone was belting out the lyrics to ‘Closer to Fine’ by the Indigo Girls. Adora was amused to see that also included Mermista.

Adora settled into an open camp chair next to Glimmer. Catra sat across from her between Scorpia and Entrapta. Glimmer looked over to her, the ‘you okay’ question in her eyes. Adora briefly nodded. Glimmer gave her hand a quick squeeze, Adora squeezed back. Glimmer knew her so well; she knew she would let her be for right now but find her later to have a real check in. She grabbed her water bottle. Time to sober up. She took off her shoes and pulled her knees up in the chair and stared into the fire, hoping it can provide her with some clarity. She looked up and saw that Catra was watching her with knit eyebrows. When she caught her eyes, Catra looked away. Mistake. Don’t look at Catra anymore. It seems that whatever happened, or didn’t happen, between them seven years, Catra did not want to talk about it.

A little while later, things got a little more mellow, the music turned soft and emotional. Perfuma started singing ‘Anything Anywhere’ by Melissa Ferrick. As soon as she started to sing, Adora could feel a lump in her throat and she started swallowing, willing herself not to get emotional in front of everyone. She knew she probably shouldn’t be around other people. The lyrics brought her right back to Catra and their first kiss.

Catra might not remember but Adora couldn’t possibly forget the first time she’d heard this song. Staring into the fire, Adora couldn’t help but think back to that day.  
  


_~then~_

Glimmer told her she had to go to the workshop. “Come on Adora! It’ll be fun.”

“It sounds predatory,” Adora responded. “No way is this a good idea. Why would any self-respecting adult go to this?”

“Adora, you need this workshop more than any ‘self-respecting adult’ I know.” She said in an exasperated tone.

“Ha ha! Very funny. I do not need to attend a ‘The Fun, Flirting and Seduction’ workshop.”

“Um, yes you do.” – she laughed at her – “Maybe more than anyone I’ve ever met.”

Adora rolled her eyes. She guessed Glimmer wasn’t totally wrong. She’d never really had a relationship. Just sad, uneventful hookups. With the lights off.

“It’ll be fun! I promise. I went last year, and everyone seemed to have a great time. It’ll be good practice for you.” Adora grudgingly agreed.

When they got to the workshop it was packed! She guessed she wasn’t the only one who ‘needed’ the workshop. Glimmer, having spotted Catra sitting with a friend, practically shoved Adora in her direction. She walked over reluctantly with Glimmer by her side.

“Hey Catra,” Glimmer said with a smile and introduced herself to her friend. “Are you Scorpia? I’m Glimmer.”

“Yes! So nice to meet you. Catra mentioned she met you and Adora yesterday.”

She talked about her! Hearing that made Adora warm inside.

“Hey Adora,” Catra said with a raspy whisper like it was a secret.

“Hi,” she responded, almost embarrassed. Like she had been caught doing something bad.

She sat down near Catra and they formed a little semi-circle facing the instructor, Netossa. Netossa started the workshop discussing the importance of communication. She explained that we communicate in many ways, both verbal and nonverbal. How we communicate with each other really matters to relationship building. Romantic or otherwise. It’s not just what we say, it’s _how_ we say something.

“Can I have a volunteer to help demonstrate?” Someone named Spinnerella raised her hand. Netossa asked her to come to the front.

“Hello Spinnerella, thank you for volunteering.” Netossa continued, “Now, let’s pretend you have some chocolate cake, and you’d like to offer me a piece.” Spinnerella nodded in understanding. “Specifically, I want you to say this sentence three different ways. The sentence is, ‘I have some delicious chocolate cake, would you like a bite?’ Okay?”

Spinnerella nodded. “Great,” Netossa continue. “Let’s pretend that I am a little kid. How would you offer me some cake?”

Spinnerella laughed and shrugged. She turned to Netossa and bent her knees slightly and assumed a sweet sing-songee voice, a little high pitched. “Hi! I have some delicious chocolate cake; would you like a bite?”

Everyone laughed and gave her a round of applause.

“Perfect,” Netossa smiled.

“Okay, now. If I was friend of yours and you wanted to offer me a piece of chocolate cake. How would you do that?”

Spinnerella smiled and said casually said, “Hey, I have some delicious chocolate cake, would you like a bite?”

Again, another round of applause from the audience.

“Final round, you ready? Netossa asked.

“Yes,” Spinnerella smiled.

“I am now someone you really like; someone with whom you’d like to flirt or maybe seduce. How would you offer me some cake?” Netossa seemed to be flirting with Spinnerella. It was clear the two had some chemistry.

Spinnerella blushed a little bit. She cleared her throat and seemed determined to commit. She moved closer to Netossa, stared into her eyes and slowly, as if she had forever to say these words said “Hey.” A pause. Smile. She bit her lip. “I have some delicious chocolate cake,” another pause where she tilted her head and looked down at Netossa’s lips momentarily and then looked back into her eyes, “would you like a bite?”

Netossa cleared her throat and started mock fanning herself.

“Wow! Give it up for our volunteer Spinnerella. I might really need some, ahem, chocolate cake right now.”

The audience broke out in applause and cat whistles. Spinnerella took a quick bow to the audience. Before she sat back down, Netossa whispered something into her ear and Spinnerella blushed. Adora suspected they would see each other again after the workshop.

“Okay, I hope that helped demonstrate some basic tenants of communication. Now, let’s all practice, turn to the person next to you.” – everyone started shuffling around, Adora turned to Glimmer with a smile – “Great, now practice offering the piece of cake to a kid.”

Glimmer went first, exaggerating her little kid voice. Adora laughed. And repeated the offer of cake to her as well.

“Sounds like you got this one down,” Netossa smiled. “Now turn to someone new and offer them cake like they’re your friend.”

Adora turned to Scorpia, they both laughed before they even got stated.

Scorpia gave her a big smile and said, “Hey Adora! Want some cake?” Adora couldn’t help but smile back at Scorpia’s sweet, but awkward, cake offer.

“Last round everyone, please partner up with someone new,” – Catra turned to her, eyes twinkling – “okay, now offer them cake like you’re trying to flirt or seduce them.”

“Ahem,” Adora started to say nervously. “I guess I’ll go first.” She looked at Catra and tried to keep the nervous smile off her face. She quickly, with a stiff back and complete and utter unease said, “I have some delicious chocolate cake, would you like a bite?”

Catra laughed a husky little laugh. “Great work.” She kept smiling. “My turn.”

She moved closer to Adora till they their faces were only a few inches apart, “Hey Adora,” she looked directly into her eyes, Adora was wide eyed looking back, “I have some delicious chocolate cake” – Catra leaned even closer and whispered the rest in her ear – “would you like a bite?” Adora felt a shiver go down her spine and a warm sensation even lower. Catra didn’t move away right away. She took a moment to inhale Adora’s neck. Adora closed her eyes momentarily, lost in Catra’s proximity.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard applause. Catra had moved away and was grinning, clearly proud of herself. She realized Glimmer and Scorpia were clapping at them. Scorpia let out a little whistle. Catra ducked her face, a little embarrassed at the attention but then gave a quick head bow. Adora was flushed and avoided all eye contact. This was the best foreplay she’d ever experienced and Catra hadn’t even touched her. She’d never felt this turned on by anything or anyone in her entire life.

They walked out of the workshop together. Catra walked near Adora’s side, her fingers occasionally brushing Adora’s. Accidently? Adora looked over at Catra the next time it happened. She made a decision. She might have failed the ‘Fun, Flirting, Seduction’ workshop but maybe there was some hope for her yet. Adora intertwined her fingers with Catra’s. Catra looked over at Adora and gave her a big smile. Catra gave her hand a little squeeze. Adora’s heart melted.

The rest of the day was magic. And the day after that, and the day after that. They spent every waking moment together. They took hikes in the wooded areas, listened to music at the day stage, spent time with each other’s friends, walked in the moonlight. Adora loved watching Catra play pick-up basketball, and Catra loved hearing Adora tell stories. Catra made her feel comfortable. She told her about being anxious with starting law school in the fall and how she had an irrational fear of water bugs. She opened up about her experiences with foster care and how it made her lonely. It wasn’t until she met her friends Glimmer and Bow that she felt like she belonged somewhere. She rarely spoke about foster care and was surprised and sad to learn that Catra was also a product of the foster care system. Catra confessed about the difficulties she experienced graduating from college. She fooled around a lot and almost lost her scholarship. She said that because there was no one expecting her to succeed, she herself didn’t know how to be successful. She was getting better at this with the help of therapy and with the support of her friends. Currently, she was taking the year to save up and study to get her test scores up for grad school. She shyly told Adora about the teacher in elementary school she was hoping to be like one day.

“Ms. Razz really believed in me, she told me how capable she thought I was. She was probably the only one who did for so long. Her belief in me, even years later, made a huge impact on my life and on my self-worth.”

Adora listened transfixed, she loved hearing about Catra’s life and her dreams.

The first time they kissed it was soft and sweet. It was hours after the workshop. The day ended and the stars were out. They were so bright and beautiful that though it was dark, they could still see each other in the moonlight. So different from the city where all you could see was black skies. Catra tripped on a tree root and Adora caught her before she fell. As she was getting her footing back, Adora lifted Catra’s chin and said sweetly,

“I really like you spending time with you Catra.”

“I really like spending time with you too.” Catra smiled back.

It wasn’t clear who made the next move, or maybe they both did, because then they leaned in and kissed each other. Their chemistry was already undeniable, but when their lips touched it was lightening in a bottle. The first kiss was chaste. A simple kiss to confirm what they were feeling.

They pulled away and both smiled again. Happy that it had happened.

Their next kiss was less sweet and more urgent. Catra moved Adora against a tree. She slipped her fingers in Adora’s hair and pushed their lips together. This time her was mouth needy, her lips nudging open Adora’s mouth and tasted her for the first time. Adora let out a moan and pulled Catra even closer to her. She nudged her knee between Catra’s legs so that their bodies were intertwined. Catra tasted sweet, like caramel. Adora could kiss her for hours. Catra took a little love bite of her lips.

“Did you just bite me?” Adora laughed against her mouth.

“Mhm,” Catra purred, moving to her neck, nipping on her earlobe for a moment. She paused to whisper, “This is what I wanted to do at the workshop,” – Catra put her mouth on sensitive part of Adora’s neck – “and this” – kissing her down her neck to her collarbone – “and this.”

Adora let out a groan, “I wanted you to do that too.” Catra smiled against her.

Adora flipped them around so Catra was against the tree. Catra let out a husky laugh. “Mmm, Princess plays rough.”

Adora ran her hands up Catra’s body. Moving slowly from her hips, and then along her sensitive side, slowing down as she passed over Catra’s breasts. She used her thumb to trace Catra’s jaw, then lips. She looked into Catra’s eyes and panic started setting in. Is this too soon? Should they stop? Today has already been magical, would this ruin it?

Catra, reading the panic in Adora’s eyes, reassuringly pulled her in and kissed her again. She was soft this time, tender.

“We can wait,” she said, taking Adora’s hand and bringing it to her mouth for a soft kiss. “There’s no rush.”

They walked to Catra’s campsite first. Adora didn’t want the night to end yet. It seemed that Catra felt the same way. She grabbed a blanket out from her tent and laid in on the ground. Adora laid down. Catra put her head on Adora’s strong stomach, looking up at the night sky.

“Adora?”

“Mmm, yes?

“Promise not to laugh.”

“Why would I laugh?” Adora asked.

She could feel Catra shrugging on top of her. “I want to sing you something. I can’t really sing, but I’ve had this song stuck in my head all day, ever since the workshop. And I wanted to sing it to you.”

Adora smiled. “I’d love that.”

Catra started singing a song Adora found so beautiful that she found herself blinking back tears. Adora sat up and pulled Catra into her arms, they laid back down together facing one another, their arms wrapped around each other’s waist. Catra whisper sang the next verse.

_I want you  
To know that  
I will always have you  
No matter if never  
Physically in my arms again  
This love  
Is like  
Mercury  
Splitting off  
Endlessly  
Every time I try  
To nail it down_

Adora just listed to Catra sing, her heart beating so fast she was sure Catra could feel it. The words were so beautiful it overwhelmed her. ‘This love.’ This was a love song. Catra was singing her a love song. Was Catra trying to tell her she falling in love? It felt both too soon and yet somehow like it was always meant to be. When Catra finished, Adora pulled her in for kiss, wrapping her fingers in the soft curls on head, pressing their mouths together firmly. When they came up for air, Catra bopped Adora on the nose with a smile.

“This was a really good day, Princess.”

“Yes.” Adora responded with a smile. Her heart still beating fast. She traced the freckles on Catra’s nose with her fingers.

Catra walked her down the hill to her tent and gave her another quick goodbye kiss.

“Sleep well.” She said.  
  


_~now~_

Perfuma was finishing the beautiful song,

_Too bad  
The best love hurts so much  
But it's so good yes  
The best love hurts so much_

‘The best love hurts so much’ resonated so much for her. Adora quietly put on her shoes and looked over at Glimmer who also seemed moved by the song. She whispered, “I’m going to go for a walk.” Glimmer looked concerned but nodded and gave her hand another squeeze.

Specifically avoiding Catra’s eyes, Adora got up and started walking down the path that would take her to the acoustic stage. A little more sober now, she knew that she wasn’t making up the connection she’d had with Catra. She knew she hurt Catra all those years ago and the apology, while ultimately useless, was deserved. And though she was wholly responsible for the pain she’d caused Catra; it didn’t make the pain she was suddenly feeling again any better. It had been so long ago, but being around Catra, especially in the place where they met, was more difficult then she’d ever imagined. The feelings she’d repressed and dismissed over the years as being puppy love, a first infatuation, didn’t feel small. Those feelings were big and bold and right now she had no right to feel them. She signed; the past was the past. She needed to move on.

She got to the acoustic stage and took advantage of the silence and privacy to climb the steps of the stage and lay down. She looked up at the stars and allowed the tears she’d suppressed earlier to run down her face. She didn’t know how long she laid there, maybe an hour, maybe three. But as the air turned too chilly, she finally climbed back down and walked back to the campsite.

Thankfully, everyone was gone, the wood of the fire covered over. She looked up at Catra’s campsite with a new resolve. She would move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazon Womxn adapted from song “Amazon Womyn Gonna Rise Again.” Here is one version that I really enjoy. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ut3X6Xdrbuk&feature=youtu.be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4qE9ssSChuWstJ8toigLsm  
> Notes: Music mentioned in this chapter  
> 'Picnic Table' by Alix Olson  
> ‘Blink Twice' by Joy Oladokun

In the morning, she heard Perfuma and Mermista whisper arguing outside her tent.

“It’s too early,” Mermista whined. “Why did you wake me?!”

“You said last night you wanted to go to goddess yoga with me.” Perfuma responded calmly.

“You didn’t tell me goddess yoga was also sunrise yoga!”

“Don’t be silly, sunrise was at least 20 minutes ago, it’s almost 7 am!” Perfuma laughed, “Anyway, you’re up now. Let’s go! I don’t want to keep Scorpia waiting.”

Mermista, still objecting and muttering a few curse words under her breath reluctantly agreed. Adora was grateful no one thought to invite her. She had no desire to be zen today. Once she was sure they had left, she got out of the tent and took a big stretch. She was grateful that her hangover wasn’t as bad as she was expecting.

She walked over to Glimmer’s tent to see if there were signs of life inside.

“Adora?” Glimmer said from inside her tent with a yawn.

“How did you know it was me?” Adora asked surprised.

“You’re not exactly light-footed,” Glimmer laughed. “I’m sooooo glad Perfuma didn’t try to get me to go.” Adora smiled, great minds think alike.

“Want to grab some breakfast?” Adora asked.

“Yaaas, I’m starving.”

In no time, they were down the hill grabbing their plate and frisbee. Adora loaded herself with eggs, veggie scramble, cinnamon toast with honey, and a giant pile of blueberries. Native to this part of Etheria, they were in season right now, Adora could have eaten an entire bucketful. Glimmer laughed at the loaded frisbee.

“Hungry?” she asked with a smile. She was used to Adora’s giant appetite.

“Mmmhmm, I might go back for seconds.” Adora said with zero ounce of sarcasm.

She was glad to have some private time with Glimmer away from their friends. She told her about how she met Entrapta and what happened with Catra after the night stage and why she decided to take a walk during the campfire.

Glimmer listened and sympathetically rubbed her arm. She agreed that Entrapta and Catra seemed like an odd pairing. Entrapta was very cute but she didn’t get a romantic vibe from the two of them.

“I’m so proud of you for saying something Adora. I’m glad you tried to make things right,” she said, pausing for a moment before continuing, “But Adora…just because you want to apologize, doesn’t mean she owes you forgiveness. And that’s hard,” she paused again, “but it’s real.” Glimmer was always honest with her, even though the truth was hard to hear. This was something she really valued and appreciated about her.

Adora nodded sadly, “You’re right.” Catra didn’t owe her anything. “Thank you for listening friend.”

“Of course. I love you. I’m sorry you’re hurting.” She squeezed her arm again, “but now, it’s time for you to forgive yourself and try to enjoy fest.” She pulled the fest program out of her knapsack. “What workshops do you want to attend today?”

They looked over the options. So many great things to participate in. She would avoid all “mature” workshops for now and focus more on the more social and educational programming.

“Look, there is a workshop supporting ‘Gender-identity variance at fest.’ That sounds like fun. It’s being run by Double Trouble. That’s perfect timing! I’ve been meaning to reach out to them to discuss some litigation we have brewing at the office.” Adora made note of the time for the program so she could join.

“That sounds suspiciously like work talk,” Glimmer chastised, “But I’ll allow it. I think Mermista and Perfuma were planning to go too,” – Glimmer gasped and suddenly got every excited. “Ooooh, there is a tango class! I’d love to do that! Bow won’t know what hit him when I get home! Want to come with me?”

“Mmm, me and dancing. I don’t know Glimmer. You’ve seen me on the dancefloor. It isn’t pretty.”

Glimmer laughed at that. “I’m not going to lie, that fundraiser where you got tipsy and attempted some merengue was pretty funny. But come on! This is safe space, and there will be an instructor.”

“I’ll think about it.” Was all Adora could commit too, “I have my shift at the Womb today, but maybe, emphasis on maybe, I can come by afterwards.”

They kept looking over the program, excited to explore the movie tent showing the latest queer films and documentaries, there were some workshops on nutrition and wellness that Adora found interesting, there was a breast casting workshop Glimmer said she’d be down to try. Adora was excited to read that there were horses on the land that you can visit and maybe even ride. Glimmer wanted to stop by the craft bazaar. Her partner, Bow, was really into artisan weaponry, she wanted to gift him something like that when she got home.

Adora could feel herself getting a little calmer. This could still be a good week. Glimmer and she split up and Adora promised she’d seriously consider attending the tango workshop.

At the Womb later, Adora really enjoyed learning from one of the experienced volunteers, Castaspella, about some of the homeopathic remedies that they offered. There seemed to be a tea or herb to help with just about anything, though they also had some western medicine on hand as well. It was fascinating to see how many options for healing existed out there. Belladonna for menstrual cramps, a special tea for UTI, ginger for heartburn. While she enjoyed her career in law, in an alternate universe Adora could see herself working as a healer.

Halfway through her shift a few women came in together; she overheard them tell Castaspella that their friend had heat exhaustion after playing a basketball pickup game. Adora’s ears perked up at the mention of basketball. She looked over and saw that one of the women was holding Catra by the waist.

“I’m fine, I just didn’t drink enough water,” Catra was busy explaining to Castaspella that she did not need to be there.

Adora approached, “Hey.”

“Hi Adora,” Catra blinked. Surprised to see her here.

“Friend of yours?” Castaspella asked. Before Adora could respond, she continued, “Can you go get us some coconut and aloe water. Oh, and grab some pillows.”

Adora quickly walked over to collect those things as Castaspella walked Catra to a cot in a quiet shady spot in the tent.

“You got this?” Castaspella asked her.

“Sure, I’m on it.” She said with more confidence then she felt. The heat exhaustion was easy to address, spending one on one time with Catra was a considerably more difficult.

Catra’s basketball friends hung out long enough to tell her to feel better. Adora walked over with a few pillows.

“Can you pick up your legs?”

“I’m fine Adora, I just…”

Adora cut her off, “Didn’t drink enough water. Yes, I heard you. Can you just let me help?”

Catra rolled her eyes and lifted her legs so Adora could put some pillows underneath.

She put a metal straw in the mason jar of coconut water she brought over.

“Think you can manage to drink this glass without hurting yourself.” She smiled, attempting to strike a confident demeanor.

“Ha ha. Very funny Adora.” She got on one elbow to drink the coconut water and handed Adora back the glass.

“We’ll get your electrolytes back up and you’ll be good as new.”

Catra paused like she wanted to say something to her, but all she said was, “Thanks.”

Adora nodded in response. “I’ll be back in a little bit to check on you. I think maybe some aloe water after this and you’ll be all set. But I wouldn’t try to get up for at least 30 minutes. Think you can manage that?”

“Yeah, I think I can do that.” She seemed less annoyed but still a little wary.

Adora walked around checking in on the few other folks in the tent. It was a slow afternoon; and she was keenly aware of Catra lying only feet away from her. She returned to her after a little while. Catra was impatiently tapping her fingers on the cot. Adora fought the amused smile at seeing Catra so bored.

“Glad to see you didn’t run away.”

“I follow orders,” Catra mumbled. “I thought maybe you forgot about me.”

Adora ignored that comment, instead she said, “I brought you some aloe water.”

Catra drank the water, her hand touching Adora’s when she returned the glass. Adora felt a small tingle at the accidental contact.

Catra looked a little bit of irritated. “Um, Adora, can I sit somewhere instead of laying on this cot; it’s making me a little manic.”

Adora nodded with a smile and walked her over to a comfy chair with a foot stool. “Okay, you can sit here but keep your feet elevated. I’d say you’d probably good to go in another 10-15 minutes.”

Castaspella walked by then, “Adora, we seem to be pretty slow this afternoon, feel free to leave a little early. Thanks for all your help today.” Adora thanked her for the experience. She’d learned a lot.

Adora looked at Catra awkwardly. Should she stay? It’s not like she was needed, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to leave.

“Adora, sit down” Catra said finally, reading her mind.

Adora sat down in the chair next to Catra; she was determined not to break the silence first. 

Catra finally spoke, “How’s your day going?”

Relieved it was Catra who initiated conversation, she responded, “Great! I went to an incredible workshop on trans inclusivity at fest and made a solid work connection. The instructor, Double Trouble, will be a great asset in a case I’ve been working on. We always seemed to miss one another at the queer networking events hosted at the Bright Moon Civil Liberties Office so I’m glad I had a chance to catch them.”

Catra was thoughtful for a moment. She seemed to hesitate before speaking. “I’m glad to hear,” she paused, seeming unsure exactly how to phrase what she was thinking, “I’m glad to hear how …open you are about being queer.”

Adora could pretend she didn’t know what Catra meant, but she knew exactly what she was referring to. She had been out at fest when they first met, but she was really challenged about being open about it. Almost guilty and ashamed. She knew that’s what ultimately led to her sabotaging their relationship.

She decided she had nothing to lose in being honest, “Yeah. I won’t pretend I don’t know you’re talking about.” She sighed a little at the memory, “It took some time. But now, being queer is something I really value and embrace. It’s a community I’m very proud to be a part of. I had help getting there no question, but I needed to learn to love that about myself.” She turned to Catra and said very earnestly, “I was so scared for people to see that part of me; and what it could mean if someone loved me who I was, instead of what I was pretending to be.” Wow, did she just say all of that! Out loud. In front of Catra. Her therapist would be very proud and very likely shocked.

Catra seemed to be saying something with eyes but she blinked and the emotion disappeared. Instead she made a joke, “Well, while you were busy learning to help save the planet, I learned to make lucky stars today.”

“Stars?” Adora asked, a little confused.

Catra reached into her bookbag and pulled out a few tiny origami stars. 

“These are ADORABLE! How did you do that?”

Catra mock whispered, “It’s a secret.”

“Come on! Tell me!”

She let out a little husky Catra chortle, pulled out a few half-inch strips of paper from her bag and said, “Its possible you’ll like these more than the elementary school students will.” Adora watched with open mouthed wonder as Catra folded the strips of paper repeatedly until they formed a flat pentagon. Catra then used her thumb nail to indent each side until it became the cutest little fluffy star. She handed it to Adora

“Wow! I can keep this?” Adora was completely in awe. “That was incredible! Can you teach me?”

“Mmm, maybe later.” Catra smiled. It seemed that might have been the first time the smile reached her eyes. A genuine smile. Adora smiled back.

Their eye contact went a little long and Adora looked up at the tent above them to snap herself out it. They are not actually friends; they aren’t actually anything. They are something undefined and likely to stay that way. Whatever feelings she was feeling again were clearly one sided. Catra is in a relationship and also wants to pretend that they didn’t have history.

Adora made a big show of looking at her watch, “Okay, you’re probably safe to stand up again. Just make sure to drink extra water and stay shaded. Maybe avoid strenuous activity for the rest of today. No basketball.”

“Yes ma’am.” Catra replied. A twinkle in her eye. “Are you sure I shouldn’t be resting for a few more hours? Away from people?” Adora looked a little confused. Catra explained, “Scorpia made me promise to go to a tango workshop with her and it would be a really nice to have an excuse not to go.” – She paused, misinterpreting Adora’s silence – “Yeah, I’m not sure why they’d want me there either, I’d just be a third wheel with her and Perfuma.”

“Glimmer is going too, she tried to get me to meet her, but I didn’t commit.” Adora willed herself to sound casual, “Is Entrapta not joining you?”

“Entrapta? I doubt it; last thing she said to me was she was going to see if the ‘fascinating’ tech crew at the night stage would let her observe them. She was hopeful they’d let her make improvements.”

Adora was fascinated by their relationship. It seemed counter to the stereotypical co-dependent lesbian relationship she’d observed where a couple needs to do everything together. That was pretty cool. Points to them.

“Hmm, I guess I have an hour to figure out whether I should go or not.” Adora mused out loud. “I think that’s enough time for me to the Cuntree store for some ice cream.”

Catra laughed, “I guess some things never change; let me guess, double chocolate Bar?”

Adora nodded slowly, a little shocked. She was a little too pleased that Catra remembered. And also surprised she acknowledged that she remembered.  
  


_~then~_

“What are you getting,” Catra asked. Adora took her time looking at the menu. So many tasty options. But when she saw they had the Dove double chocolate bar she knew that was a winner.

“That!” she pointed to the bar in the photo. “Please and thank you.”

Catra bought her the Dove bar and picked herself a giant bag of twizzlers.

“Thank you Catra,” Adora said, giving Catra a quick kiss on the cheek and then looked a little embarrassed.

“You can work it off, Princess.” Catra said with a mischievous grin. Adora blushed.

They sat down at the day stage and ate their snacks watching the performers. Spoken word artist poet Alix Olson was introduced. Catra smiled when Alix performed ‘Picnic Table;’

_I smiled, you got shy, you said don_ _’t smile  
I said why, you said just don’t  
I said okay, I won_ _’t  
And I smiled_

The poem made Adora smile. She put her head down on Catra’s shoulder. Catra looked down at her and the saw the bit of chocolate Adora left on the side of her lips and decided to help. She ducked down, putting her hand in Adora’s hair. Moving deliberately, she put her mouth on the little bit of chocolate on the corner of her lips. Adora, caught off guard and gasped in surprised. Catra pushed at the small of Adora’s back and pulled her in even closer. Her mouth slowly moved over hers; the kiss deep and intentional. She inhaled her, like this is all that mattered. Adora signed with pleasure. She could feel her heart pounding against Catra’s chest. Catra pulled away slowly and smiled.

“You had a little chocolate” – she touched the corner of Adora’s mouth innocently. Adora mock hit her arm.

“Oh really?” Her hair mussed and her face flushed.

“Mhm,” her eyes were sparkling.

Adora was falling so hard for this brand-new beautiful human.

_~now~_

_  
_ Adora and Catra walked in silence to the Cuntree store. This all felt so familiar and yet also brand new. She didn’t know how to act around Catra. She felt so awkward. She was afraid to speak; concerned that her nerves would lead to an inability to stop talking.

Adora ordered her double chocolate bar and Catra ordered a bag of twizzlers. If Catra noticed the déjà vu moment they were sharing, she didn’t give herself away.

“Let me get it for you,” Adora said.

“Uh. Thanks,” Catra replied. She listed for a moment to the performer on the day stage behind them, “Oh cool, I think Joy Oladokun is on right now, I forgot she was performing today. I think I’ll stay and listen for a bit before the tango.” She paused and then said, “Want to join?”

Adora nodded and followed Catra to a spot towards the back. They listened to Joy Oladokun’s intoxicating music. When she performed ‘Blink Twice,’ it felt like she created this song just for them. Adora felt goosebumps on this very hot day. Catra looked a little uncomfortable.

 _There's more to be said in the silence_  
Fill in the blanks you left  
…

_Did you ever really love me?_

Catra avoided looking at Adora for the rest of the set. Adora felt stuck. She felt like she shouldn’t be sitting with Catra. It was clear she didn’t want her here. But walking away was even more awkward. They continued to sit there in their uncomfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Make some origami lucky stars: https://www.thesprucecrafts.com/make-origami-lucky-stars-4107161
> 
> I keep several strips in my office. I love to give them out to people.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4qE9ssSChuWstJ8toigLsm
> 
> Music mentioned in this chapter  
> ‘Sex (With My Ex)’ FLETCHER

Adora decided to go to the tango workshop. She was sure Catra would bail. It was clear she wanted to be anywhere but near Adora, but she didn’t.

With the exception of Entrapta, both of their campsites were there. Glimmer ran over and gave her a hug. She seemed so happy she decided to come.

The instructor was a familiar face. Adora was surprised and so excited to see Netossa at the head of the class.

“Hello everyone! Welcome to tango.” Netossa smiled. “Raise your hand if you’ve never danced tango.” Many hands went up. Adora was glad she wasn’t alone. “Excellent! Newbies. This will be fun. Okay class. Tango is not just a dance; it is an intimate conversation between two partners. It is sensual, it is sexy. We are not doing the chicken dance at your cousin’s wedding. Tango needs to have passion and communication. If you don’t communicate well then you and your partner can potentially trip over each other’s feet, which will land you on the ground. Good communication will lead to beautiful dancing. Please allow me to demonstrate.” She offered a hand to someone in the crowd. “May I introduce my wife, Spinnerella.”

Wife! Adora, Scorpia, Glimmer and Catra caught each other’s eyes and they all smiled at the shared memory. They were all witness to how they met.

Spinnerella allowed herself to be drawn into the middle of the dance floor. The crowd moved to give them room. The DJ started playing a slow tango tune. Spinnerella started with a sexy introduction. One arm went up dramatically, and a leg stretched open and pointed; then unhurriedly, she dropped her arm, caressing her face and body. Then with a deliberate slowness she reached for Netossa. Their arms and bodies together, they danced a simple but very sultry routine that seemed impossible to duplicate.

Everyone gave them a round of applause.

“Okay, now I need you to decide whether you want to lead or follow. Those leading should line up here,” – she pointed to one side of the dance floor – “and those following should line up here,” she pointed to the other side of the dance floor.

Adora wasn’t sure where to go but ended up on the follower’s line with Glimmer and Purfuma. Mermista, Scorpia and Catra stood across from them.

“Now, I know it might seem scary, but really Tango is as simple as it is spelled. T – A- N G – O. Slow, slow, quick quick, slow. In the beginning, this might look like the letter L. Let’s practice together.”

Netossa led them in a few exercises where they practiced walking forwards (leads) and backwards (follows). After a few attempts, Adora exhaled. This wasn’t too bad. She could do this. Maybe.

“Okay, lines, move together and raise your arms up into position. We’ll switch off partners, but for now, your partner is whoever is standing directly across from you.” Adora was relieved to see Mermista across from her. They smiled at one another.

“Leads, your job is to communicate using your arms. You will push your weight forward through your arms so that your partner knows you’re ready to take a step.” – Everyone stepped into position – “Okay DJ, hit it.”

There was a lot of laughter and cries of pain as some people were stepped on. Mermista was an excellent leader. Adora barely knew what she was doing but with Mermista leading, they completed two full rotations and it felt easy and fun.

“You’re amazing!” Adora was so excited that she didn’t fall down in this first attempt.

“I took classes with Sea Hawk,” she whispered to Adora. “It was his idea, of course. Don’t tell anyone, but I love it! He always lets me lead.” She smiled. Adora smiled back. Of course he did. She loved hearing about Mermista’s relationship with Sea Hawk.

Netossa gave a few notes and suggestions and then loudly announced, “Okay, leads, move to the right and that will be your new partner.” Adora was sad to lose Mermista to Perfuma but was happy to see Scorpia as her new lead.

“Adora!” Scorpia said enthusiastically. “Isn’t this great! I’m having so much fun.”

Adora agreed, Scorpia’s excitement was infectious. She wasn’t as good a lead as Mermista, but they did a decent job as a pair. No injuries.

“Okay everyone, switch one more time.” Netossa yelled out.

Catra was standing in front of her.

“Hey Adora.” Catra said in greeting.

“Hey,” Adora mumbled. Let’s just get this over with, Adora thought to herself. How hard could it be to hold Catra’s hand for a few minutes. The music started. They got into position and something just clicked. Adora responded to every push of Catra’s arm. Their bodies just intuitively moved with one another like they’d been taking lessons for years. Adora locked eyes with Catra, she couldn’t look away. Despite wanting to flake on this workshop, it seems Catra was not new to tango. After a few basic rotations, Catra decided to show off and casually lowered Adora into a dip. Adora gulped at the proximity of their hips. Catra very slowly raised her back up and let go of her hand. Adora’s head was cloudy; she should not have agreed to come to this workshop.

“Give yourselves a round of applause,” Netossa said bringing her hands together with a big smile, “You have officially passed Tango 101. Now, I’m going put some music on and this will be a free time to dance with whomever you want, for however long you want. I’ll be here to answer any questions. Just enjoy yourselves!”

Adora went over to her bag to grab some water. She needed to hydrate after that little demo and she also required several feet of distance between her and Catra. That dance confirmed what she already knew; her feelings for Catra were not in the past. She was falling for her all over again. And this time it was 100 times harder; she wasn’t young and naïve. She knew what heartbreak and heartache felt like and had no desire to repeat it. And she was no longer lying to herself about her feelings. If she were wise, she would avoid Catra as much as possible. If for no other reason than to save herself potential embarrassment and… heartbreak.

Adora danced a few times with Mermista, Glimmer and Perfuma but steadfastly avoided Catra for the rest of the workshop.

That night and for most of the next day, Adora continued to successfully avoid Catra. At the night stage, she brought her own blanket, keeping at least four people between them. She was especially grateful for the distance when she realized FLETCHER was headlining that night. It was by far one of the hottest shows she’d ever experienced. Sitting next to Catra would have been torture. At the campfire later that night, she steadfastly avoided looking at Catra and tried to limit her alcohol intake. It was better she kept her sobriety intact around her.

The next day she decided to steer clear of people all together and wandered down to the horse stables. The staff were happy to give her a tour. They even let her exercise one of the horses, a beautiful white stallion named Swift Wind. It was an amazing way to spend the morning. She was hot and sweaty afterwards and eager to hit the showers. Showering at fest used to give her immense apprehension. The showers were all open air, just a pipe with a few nozzles on each side and a few hooks for towels and supplies. There was no privacy. But now, after many years of sharing saunas at the gym, Adora no longer dreaded nudity like she once did.

She put her supplies down and turned on the faucet. The warm water was perfect. She started lathering up. She closed her eyes and started humming ‘Sex (With My Ex)’ from last night’s FLETCHER show. She was so into her song that she hadn’t noticed she was no longer alone until someone near her tried to muffle a laugh. Adora washed the soap out of her eyes and looked over; she saw to her horror that Catra was only a few feet away from her. Fully naked. Adora’s face instantly turned red. Why was the universe taunting her with the beautiful nude woman in front of her?! Her mouth got dry seeing how the water fell from Catra’s shoulders, down her breasts, over her flat navel. She dared not look further down.

“Hey Adora,” – Adora’s eyes snapped back up to Catra’s face – “see something you like?” Catra said with a little laugh.

Infuriating! Adora had no response to that. She turned away from Catra and rinsed off as quickly as humanly possible. She wrapped a towel around her body and made her way over to her clothes. She threw them back on; still wet from the shower they clung to her body in a very suggestive way. She didn’t care; she needed to get the hell out of there. She was wrapping her towel around her head when she heard Catra clearing her throat behind her. She turned around slowly. Catra had the audacity to only have her towel wrapped around her waist. Adora wasn’t sure whether or not Catra was trying to torment her using her breasts; she suspected it might be intentional.

Catra seemed uninterested in making small talk, “Are you avoiding me?”

Adora blinked, “Um. No?” She didn’t mean for it to come out as a question.

Catra grabbed a t-shirt off the ground and wrapped her hair in it to dry. She seemed almost sad, “You don’t need to hide from me. I’m not going to bite you.”

Adora didn’t say out loud that she wouldn’t mind getting a little nibble. Instead she tried for modified honestly, “I. I thought maybe it was best we kept some space from each other. I don’t know how to behave around you. I feel awkward” she laughed ruefully, “more awkward than usual.”

Catra let out a little sigh. “Okay fair. I wasn’t sure” – She rubbed the towel on her head – “if maybe it was just me.”

Adora smiled. A rare moment of transparency. “So…what next. I don’t think this fest is big enough for us to avoid each other.”

“You made a good effort; I’ll give you that.” Catra paused for a moment, deliberating her words. “Okay, let’s just lay things out in the open. You and I have some…history.” She hesitated at that last word. “But that was a long time ago. We’re both professional adults. We can be adult about this.” She extended her hand to Adora, “Should we try to be friends? At least until the festival ends.”

Adora carefully avoided looking down and stepped forward to shake Catra’s hand.

“Friends.” She responded.

Later that evening, Adora reported to her second volunteer shift at the food tent. The kitchen shift involved a lot of chopping, grating, and peeling. She was grateful for the mindless work. It was a relief from the mental dance she’d been playing with Catra today. Apparently ‘friendship’ looked like painfully polite conversation.

She had tried to break the silence at her campsite earlier; turning to Catra, she’d mused, “I wonder if it will rain later?”

Catra looked up at perfectly blue sky, and looked back at her with mild confusion, “Doesn’t look like rain.”

The rest of their friends looked at each other and shrugged.

Adora desperately wanted to fill the silence but she had nothing else to add to her ridiculous weather commentary.

She didn’t recognize herself; she was normally a sharp, sought after attorney, but in front of Catra she couldn’t put two words together without feeling like an idiot. She looked at her watch and was relieved she had her volunteer shift at the kitchen tent in a few minutes. Finally, a legitimate reason to excuse herself. She promised she’d meet up with everyone at the night stage since she’d be working through dinnertime.

By the end of her shift she was starving. She was excited when the kitchen crew was told to go grab their plates and load up on food before it was time to clean up. As Adora picked up her frisbee she felt something fall on her toes. She bent down to look and grinned when she realized what it was. One perfect little origami star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love your input!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4qE9ssSChuWstJ8toigLsm
> 
> Music mentioned in this chapter  
> LP  
> Janelle Monae

It was dark by the time Adora got to the night stage; she was glad she brought her flashlight. She wondered over to where everyone was sitting. She accidently tripped over Mermista. Glimmer laughingly caught her and helped her to safety.

She looked around to see who was where. Mermista and Glimmer sat next to her, discussing the breast casting workshop they attended – she wanted to hear more about that later! Entrapta sat behind her with Perfuma and Scorpia. She overheard Entrapta telling them about the ‘fascinating mating ritual she accidentally witnessed when walking to her campsite earlier.’ Where was Catra? The show was about to start and Adora felt unsettled without her there. She kept turning around to see if she could spot her. She dared not embarrass herself by asking her where she was.

“Miss me?” Catra appeared out of nowhere and plopped herself on the blanket next to her.

Adora couldn’t help but grin at seeing her, completely unable to hide the happiness she felt. She had no reason to be, but she was relieved to see her.

“Hey!”

If she didn’t know any better, she would think Catra looked away to hide a little blush at Adora’s exuberant greeting, but it was hard to say in this light.

“I brought snacks and beverages,” Catra announced to everyone, passing around a bag of treats from the Cuntree store and a cooler of beer.

“I grabbed you another Dove bar,” Catra said. “I didn’t think you’d object.”

Adora gave a little squeal when she saw the ice cream and ripped open the wrapper. She felt like a giddy little kid, both because she’d never say no to ice cream but also because Catra was thoughtful enough to buy it for her.

“Thanks!” she mumbled between licks. Now with Catra was here, she was able to relax. Their little truce seemed to give her permission to enjoy Catra’s company. Sure, being near her and smelling her scent was a little intoxicating, but she could control herself. If friendship was all that was available to her, then she would make it work. 

She pulled the origami star out of her pocket and showed it to Catra, “Also, this was a nice surprise; how did you know what plate was mine?”

Catra chortled, “um, even if I didn’t remember that you loved carrying that frisbee everywhere the last time you were here, the ‘property of Adora Greyskull’ definitely gave you away.”

Adora ignored the warm feeling she felt at Catra remembering that odd detail about her.

“Well, I think that means you want to show me how to make these little suckers.”

“Mmm, maybe later,” she said again, almost mysteriously.

Before Adora could retort, the lights on stage changed and the MC introduced the first performer, LP. The androgynous indie rocker started the night off with her ethereal and unique voice and set the mood for everyone. Her sound had the ability to make one feel like you were in an intimate café with friends versus a giant arena with thousands of women. Adora was grateful that attending fest meant she got to experience so many amazing new musicians. Her regular life did not involve a lot of live music.

LP was an excellent precursor to the headliner that night, Janelle Monae! Even Adora knew who she was. Soon enough everyone was on their feet and dancing. Adora noticed Perfuma and Scorpia doing a little more than dancing behind her. She suppressed a laugh; she didn’t think their relationship was in any way unclear or undefined anymore. They left friendship town and were well on their way to girlfriend city.

Catra seemed in her element watching Janelle. Adora caught her mouthing the words to the songs in a way that made it clear that she was a huge fan. It made Adora happy to see Catra in her element, grinning at the one of her musical idols on stage. Catra must have sensed Adora looking at her, she turned and caught her eye. For a moment, the music stopped, and it felt like it was just the two of them, alone. Just looking at each other. She didn’t know how long their eyes were tied to one another, seconds? Minutes? Adora swallowed. All she wanted to do in that moment was pull Catra into her arms, tangle her fingers in the beautiful curls and taste her mouth again. Eventually, after what felt like a lifetime, she blinked and looked down. She needed to get a hold of herself. This was not an option. Catra wasn’t available and even if Entrapta was not standing right behind them, their history made a future impossible. Her eyes fluttered back up and found that Catra was still looking at her, a question in her eyes. Adora gave an awkward little smile and turned her eyes to the stage. So maybe friendship was going to be more complicated then she had hoped.

  
  


They were all on a high following that show. They came back to the campfire and sat together for hours afterwards. Perfuma played her guitar and Glimmer grabbed a drum out of her tent and they all sang off key and swapped stories of experiences at fest. Glimmer had attended the highest number of years, 9 years total. Glimmer laughed telling them about a kissing workshop she attended her first year. During the workshop, you partnered with five people and you would be instructed ‘how’ to kiss and caress that person’s face and mouth.

“That was an unforgettable workshop!” Glimmer cleared her throat, “I practiced a lot afterwards.” They all laughed. Glimmer asked everyone about their first fest ‘wow’ experience.

This was Perfuma’s second time at fest. She blushed telling them about the unforgettable experience she had attending the explicit G-spot educational workshop. She shared that she and about a dozen or so other people sat around in a giant tent and watched while the instructor demonstrated how to properly identify the G-spot. The person utilized for the demo orgasmed right in front of all of them. Perfuma said it was the most exhilarating, scary and exciting thing she’d ever witnessed.

Scorpia blushed and whistled, “Wow, and I thought the ‘fun flirting seduction’ workshop at my first fest was rated R. Comparatively, it was more of a G rating.”

Hearing the name of that workshop made Adora gulp, she couldn’t help but look at Catra for a reaction. Catra glanced back at her briefly but went back to looking at Scorpia.

“That sounds like a good time,” Perfuma objected, and then asked suggestively, “What did you learn Scorpia?”

“Um, honestly I don’t really remember. Something about chocolate cake.” Perfuma looked puzzled. Scorpia looked to Catra for assistance.

“Catra? Help me out. What was it?”

Catra did not seem interested in saying anything about it. Glimmer looked over at her with sympathy and concern.

“I remember,” Glimmer said casually, trying to cut the tension that Scorpia accidently created, “you had to use the phrase, ‘I have a piece of delicious chocolate cake, would you like a bite?’ in a seductive way with someone.” She laughed, “I was pretty bad at it if I remember. Isn’t that right Scorpia?

Scorpia, oblivious to the tension, also laughed, “Oh yeah, haha, we were all pretty awful. Though not Catra;

Wildcat was on fire.”

Entrapta, looked up from the recorder she had been refurbishing, and asked. “Fire? What happened Catra? Were you the star of the workshop?”

Oh wow. This was getting worse. Adora felt bad for Catra, and for herself. This could not get any more awkward.

“Something like that,” Catra finally managed to find her words.

Thankfully Mermista jumped in, “This is my first fest and while I have been having a great time, it’s been a pretty PG experience. Unless you count breast casting this afternoon. Which I don’t, because boobs are not that big a deal.”

“Well that’s the quote of the year,” Glimmer laughed, “I don’t think everyone around this campfire would agree with you. Or Sea Hawk for that matter.”

They all laughed.

The fire started to die out and people started heading to bed. Entrapta went first, mumbling about the getting up early to meet up with the tech crew. Perfuma and Scorpia left together which everyone noted. Mermista, an obvious convert, convinced Glimmer to attend goddess yoga with her and Perfuma in the morning. Glimmer regretfully decided that meant going to bed. Finally, it was just Catra and Adora sitting by the fire.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Adora asked Catra to tell her about her journey to becoming a principal.

“Honestly, a lot of it was luck and timing.”

“Come on Catra, Scorpia raves about you. It can’t just be that.” Adora nudged a little. She was very happy and a little surprised when Catra started opening up.

She shared with Adora that post graduate school, she wanted to focus on low income schools where there were a lot of kids who had a similar childhood to hers. She wanted to make a difference in their lives, and it seemed like she was making an impact which was immensely gratifying. After working her way through a few teaching positions. She heard about the principal position at Scorpia’s school and decided to apply. She told her how surprised she was at landing this gig. Horde Elementary was not as affluent as some of other Bright Moon elementary schools and she hoped to make a difference there. She shared how she proud she was of the progress she saw in her students and staff this past year.

Adora listened in awe of Catra. “You really followed your dreams and made a huge success of yourself.” She smiled at her genuinely, “I hope this doesn’t come off as patronizing, but I’m really proud of you. And I think Razz would be proud too.”

At hearing Razz’s name, Catra smiled too. “I hope so.” They looked at each other. It seemed to Adora that Catra wanted to say something.

Instead Catra got up, stretched, and made a dramatic show of yawning. “I guess it’s time for me to head to sleep, I really hope Entrapta doesn’t snore tonight. I may never share a tent with her again!” She laughed, “Goodnight Adora.”

“Goodnight,” Adora responded politely.

This was not the goodnight she wanted. But this is the only she was going to get. After she left, Adora looked at the red embers remaining in the fire and wondered what could have happened if she had not been so afraid of being her true authentic queer self that last morning they shared together. If she has allowed herself to feel the full extent of her feelings for Catra.

_~then~_

Adora and Catra lay facing each other in her tent. It was late and they were tired but neither of them wanted to sleep. That would mean the beautiful day they shared would come to an end. Adora had never felt this connected to another human being before. They were such different people, that was sure, but somehow, they genuinely complimented one another. They spent their whole day together and it was nice to end it together.

Catra was absentmindedly stroking Adora’s arm. “Adora?”

“Mmm?”

“I could lay like this with you forever,” Catra said almost shyly. Catra shy was almost more sexy then Catra cocky.

“Oh yeah?” Adora teased, “And what would we do with forever?”

“Hmm, well I don’t have it all planned out, but first, I think I would start by kissing your neck.” Catra leaned closer and planted a little kiss on Adora’s neck.

“Mhm”.

“Then, I’d take that rubber band out of your hair and give it a little tug.” She reached up and pulled out her tight ponytail, her hair now down around her shoulders in one big blonde heap.

“Then, I’d slide my hand up your shirt.” Hands followed words.

Adora bit her lip at the sensation of Catra’s hand on her bare skin.

“Then, I’d lean in and taste your mouth while my hand goes just a little bit higher.” Catra enveloped Adora’s lips in a deep, slow kiss that she could feel in her toes. Her thumb started slowly stroking her nipple. Adora opened her mouth in a small gasp. Catra took that opportunity to deepen the kiss, tangling their tongues.

“Catra,” Adora moaned and moved Catra closer to her, grasping on the back of her shirt.

Catra moved away a fraction of an inch and asked innocently, “Yes?”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please…” Adora got shy, burying her face in Catra’s neck. She didn’t quite know how to ask for what she wanted. Sex was always so impersonal for her, cold. Not a lot of talking or asking. This was different. This felt important, fragile.

Finally, she swallowed her trepidation, looked up at Catra and said with only a small quiver in her voice, “Catra, would you please fuck me.”

“What a polite request, thank you for asking.” Catra grinned, teasing her. “Why yes, Princess, I am at your service.” 

And with that, Catra pulled Adora’s shirt over her head and put her mouth on her nipple, her mouth wetting the thin material of her bra. Her nipple was already hard and erect.

“Let’s take this off,” she requested, unsnapping the bra and crumbling it in the corner of her tent. She then straddled Adora and made a slow show of removing her own shirt and sports bra. Adora reached up and caressed Catra’s beautiful breasts. They felt full and soft. Catra caught her hands and put them above her head.

Adora was strong, she could have easily flipped Catra. Plus, she ached to touch her, to taste her, but she lay there in a trance letting Catra take the lead. Catra lay on top of her, their breasts pressed together, and started nuzzling her neck again, her hand stroking Adora’s nipple. Adora started writhing underneath her.

“Do you like that, Princess?”

“Yes,” Adora said breathlessly.

Catra, started to kiss down her body, taking her nipple in her mouth again, leaving a trail of wetness behind. She was going painfully slow and it was making Adora wild with the built-up tension. She put her hand in Catra’s hair, and pulled gently, she wanted to kiss her again. Catra obliged and returned for a deep kiss. But her thigh moved between Adora’s legs, starting to move slowly, forcing little moans out of Adora’s mouth.

“What are you doing to me?” Adora whispered.

“What you asked me to do.” Catra innocently whispered against her mouth.

With one hand, Catra started unbuckling Adora’s pants, “Raise your hips for me, Princess,” Catra asked, sliding her pants down her legs. Propped up on one elbow so she can look at Adora’s face, she started slowly stroking the inside of Adora’s thighs. Adora had her eyes half closed and was biting her lip to keep from moaning. 

Catra moved her hand over Adora’s underwear and lightly stroked her fingers up and down. Adora started raising her hips, begging with her body for Catra to stop teasing her. Catra laughed, her voice raspier than usual.

“You want my hand on you, Adora?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, please.”

“So polite,” Catra said, moving the panties slowly down over Adora’s legs, and then finally moved her fingers over her, feeling her full wetness and using it to start stroking Adora. Slowly at first, then a little faster. Her body was alive under Catra’s touch, responsive and so, so sensitive. Adora’s moans could no longer be contained. Her hips rose to meet Catra’s fingers, trying to match her rhythm. The powerful feeling building, the sensations spreading down her legs. Then, for a moment, Catra stopped and Adora’s eyes snapped open to see what happened. She saw Catra moving quickly between her legs, her mouth replacing her fingers. Her tongue on her now, the difference in textures made Adora yell out. Adora moved an arm to her mouth; so keenly aware that she was only feet away from Glimmer’s tent. Catra deftly moved between strokes and gentle sucks, building Adora up to the point of almost overwhelming sensation.

“Please don’t stop,” Adora half moaned, half whispered, curling her fingers into Catra’s hair.

Catra didn’t stop, and instead added a finger inside of her, gently, but firmly stroking Adora with a come hither motion. Adora almost screamed at the pleasure. Her hips were now off the ground, and with Catra’s other hand supporting her, she rode wave after wave of sensation, her back arched, till the buildup was so great, she could no longer contain it. Adora collapsed to the ground with a dramatic thump. Her moan so high that it was barely audible. Catra collapsed on top of her, her face against her stomach.

Adora’s heart was racing, she was covered in sweat. She must have never had an orgasm before because this felt bigger than she’d ever experienced. Minutes passed and her breathing started to return to normal. She pulled Catra up to her and wrapped her hands around her face and looked at her for a moment before lowering her face for a kiss.

Adora tried to convey her feelings into that kiss, feelings of gratitude, feelings of satisfaction, feelings of a bigger emotion she didn’t feel comfortable naming. That last thought overwhelmed her more than the orgasm did. She tried to rid that thought from her mind. Catra must have noticed a shift.

“You okay?” she asked concerned.

“No, I mean, yes, I’m okay,” she replied, frazzled. “That was incredible, Catra.”

Catra grinned and started to pepper her face with little kisses. Adora laughed at the sensation.

“Your turn,” Adora said, almost timidly. Why was she being so modest and skittish after what they just experienced.

Catra laughed, “Mmm, I might be too tired. You wore me out!”

Adora mock hit her, “I wore YOU out?!”

“Yes!” Catra said with dramatic flair and giant grin.

“Nah, you can’t be that tired,” and with a strength that seemed to catch Catra off guard, Adora flipped them over. Catra was now on her back with Adora laying on top of her. Catra smiled at the sudden shift. Adora made quick work of Catra’s pants and underwear, adding them to the pile of Adora’s clothes by their feet.

Catra, laughed and flipped them back. Positioning herself over Adora’s thighs, Catra started to her roll hips in a way that gave her the maximum pleasure. She started fucking herself on top of Adora, knowing exactly how to move. Adora looked up at Catra, her eyes closed in concentration and pleasure and started to get incredibly turned on all over again. She started moving her thighs to add that much more pressure and friction for Catra, which made Catra let out a moan of pleasure. Catra seemed lost in her body, riding Adora until quickly, too quickly, her body seized and buckled in pleasure and she crumpled on top of Adora totally exhausted. Adora smiled to herself, Catra sure knew how to take a short cut when she was tired. She circled her arms around Catra and pulled her in tight. Planting a small kiss on the top of her head. Catra smiled, curled up against her chest. Adora grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around them for warmth. They very quickly, and easily, fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love your input!


	7. Chapter 7

Adora woke up with the sun; she could feel Catra’s warmth next to her and it felt perfect. Like it was the only right way she should wake up in the morning. Adora propped herself up on an elbow to look down at Catra. Catra slowly open her eyes and grinned, blinking at the bright sun in the small tent. 

“Hey Adora.”

Adora grinned back and placed a small kiss on Catra’s nose.

Catra groaned and gently pushed Adora on her back and gave her a real kiss.

She smiled as she pulled back to look at Adora, “I love you.”

Adora froze. Oh my god, she said it! Pure panic competed with pure elation. Adora knew what she wanted to say; she wanted to scream, ‘I love you, Catra’ but she stopped herself. This was so fast, they just met days ago, these feelings she had been experiencing must be lust and not love. She wasn’t ready, she couldn’t do this. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Her mind was spinning, and she was scared. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed. Too much. The silence was deafening, and she knew she had to say something. Anything to fill the giant void she’d created with her speechlessness.

Finally, she opened her mouth and said, “Thank you.” She felt dumb as soon as she uttered the words.

Catra looked surprised and also a little hurt. She laid back down and stared up at the ceiling, not looking at Adora.

Adora tried to save the moment, but made it much, much worse, “I mean, wow, thank you. You’re amazing. This was amazing. I really like you. This. I mean, I’m glad this happened. I just. I don’t know…,” she babbled without a destination.

“Adora, stop.” Catra exhaled, hurt but also resigned. “I get it. This was something different for you. It’s fine.”

Another minute passed. She froze. When Adora didn’t say anything else, Catra sat up and sighed. She shook her head with frustration, sadness and thinly veiled anger, “I guess I should go.”

Adora didn’t comment on that. They were at fest. No one needed to be anywhere, there was no schedule, no rush to do anything. Instead she quietly said, “You don’t have to go. Stay.”

Catra looked at her then. Disappointment behind her eyes. “No. I’m good.” Catra gathered her clothes; searching frantically for her underwear and pants, she slipped those on but didn’t bother putting on the bra and t-shirt she found haphazardly thrown in the corner of Adora’s tent. She awkwardly climbed over Adora to get to the tent zipper and let herself out.

“Bye Adora,” she said simply, her voice catching a little at the end.

Adora watched her walk half naked up the hill and started to cry. She zipped up the tent and curled up in a ball. She tried to convince herself that she and Catra weren’t real. They had just met, and it was just sex. What could possibly come of a fest relationship? Everyone leaves anyway, her parents, her foster families. She couldn’t stomach the thought of falling deeper for Catra and then losing her like everyone else. It was better this way. She stayed in a fetal position for hours that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough one to write. :(


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4qE9ssSChuWstJ8toigLsm
> 
> Music mentioned in this chapter  
> ‘Untouchable Face’ Ani Difranco (a classic!)  
> be steadwill  
> Shea Diamond  
> 'Magnolia Street' Catie Curtis  
> Mary Lambert  
> Brandi Carlile

~now~

When Mermista, Glimmer, Scorpia and Perfuma came back to their campsite from yoga, they found Adora rocking herself in the hammock Glimmer brought. She was humming ‘Untouchable Face’ by Ani DiFranco. She wasn’t quite up to face the day but didn’t want to be couped up in her tiny tent anymore.

“Adora! You missed a phenomenal class.” Glimmer plopped herself next to Adora in the hammock. “Tomorrow is the last day, you should come with us!”

Adora looked in shock, “Who are you, and what have you done with my friend Glimmer?”

“No seriously, I’ve never had a workout like that.”

“I think I’ll stick with running,” Adora laughed. “Something about the balance required in yoga always messes me up. I always end up in a heap on the floor. Did you guys eat yet?”

“Yup, we ate on the way back.” Perfuma added, “But Scorpia just ran up to grab Catra for breakfast, I’m sure you could join them.”

Adora and Glimmer exchanged lifted brows at the suggestion.

A minute later, they saw the two women come down the hill.

“Can I invite myself to join you,” Adora asked as lightheartedly as she could muster.

“Sure, Adora! We’d love to have you come.” Scorpia said with a big smile. Catra gave her a small nod in greeting.

They grabbed their plates and got in line. Adora hadn’t realized how late in the morning it was. She normally would have been up hours ago and that meant she was starving. Her stomach growled as a reminder.

“Hungry?” Catra laughed.

Adora smiled. “What gave me away?”

They grabbed food and sat in the shade. Adora was happily distracted from her thoughts by Scorpia. She started telling them about how great Perfuma is at yoga. And how great Perfuma is at dancing and gardening and singing and playing the guitar.

“Anyway, you probably know this already, Adora, but she’s pretty great.” Scorpia smiled.

Adora agreed and added that she thought that Scorpia was pretty great. Scorpia blushed a little. She could tell that meant a lot to her. She seemed to sit up straighter. Her smile bigger. Scorpia shared how happy she was to be spending time with her again.

“I hope we get to see each other in Bright Moon.” Adora responded that it would be really nice to do that.

She asked her what she was doing today.

“No plans today,” Adora said with a smile. She was used to be so regimented and scheduled. It was a nice change of pace not to have anything concrete to do.

“How about you two?” She asked.

“Perfuma and I are going to a partner massage workshop. And then we’ll probably hit the day stage.”

Adora looked at Catra.

“Um, no plans either. I thought of maybe going for a run later. I heard Be Steadwell, Shea Diamond and Catie Curtis will be playing at the day stage so I’ll probably also stop by to see them.” It was clear that Catra was really into music and also super knowledgeable about it. Just one more fact about her that Adora filed away in her Catra box.

Actually, a run sounded perfect; she hadn’t run that since they lined up to get into fest. Should she ask to join her for that? Navigating this new friendship was incredibly difficult. It doesn’t hurt to ask she told herself.

“Want company on your run?”

Catra didn’t seem to hesitate, “Sure. Got your sneakers?”

Adora smiled. That wasn’t so hard.

They changed after breakfast and decided to run the festival periphery. Adora was a little taller than Catra but their strides complimented each other well. They chatted a little as they run, mostly about work and their friends. Keeping things light and neutral. As they were nearing the end of their run, Catra said in challenge, “Race you to that tree! Winner gets a prize!”

Oh no she didn’t! Adora loved a dare. Plus, she was a runner. She’d completed the Bright Moon Marathon last year. Catra was going to eat her dust. She sprinted as fast as she could to the tree. They were neck and neck, their bodies moving quickly. Adora was not going to lose. She did not lose races! She found a burst of adrenaline and propelled ahead, touching the tree at least a few seconds before Catra did. They both collapsed on the ground, exhausted and breathing heavy.

Adora, winded but exalted in victory, sat up on her elbow and gloatingly asked, “Well! What’s my prize?”

Catra, curly hair sweaty and clinging to her, sat up slowly. “Um. I hadn’t thought that far. Do you want anything I have?”

Adora swallowed hard and laid back down; she knew exactly what she wanted but that wasn’t possible. She squinted up the sky and tried to focus on a reasonable alternative.

She shot up, animated, “I got it! Teach me how to make the stars.”

Catra laughed, “Hmm, that’s super privileged information. I’m not sure I’m ready to share that with you yet.”

“Catra! You just said! Honor your promises or think of a better prize.”

Catra looked at her then, looked at her in the way Adora remembered. Adora swallowed. Is Catra flirting with her? No, that’s not possible. She said she wanted to be friends plus she’s here with her girlfriend. Adora realized her desire for Catra was making her create an alternate realty. And yet, that look was hard to explain away.

Catra paused and then finally said casually, “Okay, maybe tonight. Showers?

Oh fuck no. Adora was not going to get naked with Catra again. Being here now, seeing her clothes clinging to her sweaty body was already difficult, having to see her nude once more would be impossible. What excuse can she give to avoid this torture. Before she could think of an excuse, her inability to filter her thoughts got the best of her.

“I can’t go to the showers with you.”

Catra looked confused and almost hurt; she looked like she was going to ask her why but thankfully did not. Maybe she knew Adora had redeveloped feelings for her, maybe she remembered how awkward it was the last time they showered. Regardless of the reason, she didn’t press her and Adora was grateful.

“Let’s go grab water,” Catra finally said. Changing the subject altogether.

After grabbing some water, Catra headed to the showers and Adora headed back to the campsite. Glimmer was hanging out in the hammock reading a book when Adora walked up. Her friend had always been a source of sound judgement and advice. Adora climbed into the hammock with her. She didn’t realize how much she needed to talk to her.

“Boy am I glad to see you”

“What’s up?”

Adora just had to look at Glimmer, her face pained and pale, and Glimmer understood.

“Catra?” Glimmer asked kindly. “Watching you with her this week, it’s been obvious to me, and honestly anyone paying attention, how much she means to you.”

Adora exhaled. She hadn’t realized she had been that transparent.

“Glimmer,” she started to say slowly, pausing to rake her hands in her sweaty hair, “I think” she paused, “No. That’s not right, I know. I love her. I’m _in_ love with her.” She bit her lip in building emotion, “I don’t think I’ve ever stopped.”

“Oh, Adora.”

Adora allowed herself to feel the full weight of those words. Tears pooled in her eyes and fell down her face.

“I ruined everything. I had something genuine and magical and I walked away.”

Glimmer pulled her into a hug. Adora started crying in earnest. The confession, out loud, brought an avalanche of emotion. They stayed in this embrace for a little while as Adora cried on her friend, the hammock rocking them. The tears finally subsided. Glimmer pulled back and looked at her, wiping away the few tears left on her face.

“You’re going to be okay Adora; closing ceremonies are tomorrow afternoon and then we go home. Yes, this is hard. Probably one of the hardest things you have ever experienced, but you’re a fighter, a solider and with time, you’ll get through this too.”

Glimmer was right. She only had to be around Catra for one more day. It would be challenging but not impossible. And then when she got back to Bright Moon, she could try to figure out how to move on.

Adora after a moment, whispered to Glimmer, “Do I tell her? Do I tell her I love her?”

Glimmer seemed to consider this, “That’s a tough question. Are you telling her for you, or for her? Do you think she wants or needs to hear it? Do you think it would make things harder for her?”

Adora shook her head, “I just don’t know. I don’t want to complicate her life. And Entrapta’s life for that matter.”  
  
Glimmer still seemed uncertain about the nature of that relationship, “It’s a little odd. They never touch or kiss or really anything. I remember how touchy feely Catra was with you, she’s completely different with Entrapta.”

Adora shrugged. “Maybe this is a new and mature Catra. Maybe she is less into public displays of affection now.”

“Hmm, as the person who attended the ‘fun flirting seduction’ workshop with you and Catra seven years ago, I strongly doubt she would have changed that much.”

Adora signed. She had no answer to that.

They stayed together in the hammock for a little longer.

Adora finally squeezed Glimmer’s hand, “Thank you friend, I love you and have no hesitation saying that.” She finally smiled.

“I’m always here for you Adora, you know that.  
  
  


After a reasonable timeframe, Adora grabbed a shower and then headed to the daystage to meet up with everyone. It was a gorgeous day. Adora took a moment to look at her friends. Regardless of whatever was happening with her and Catra, she was grateful to have this group of people in her life. She had become closer to Perfuma and Mermista this week and was glad to call them actual friends versus just acquaintances. Scorpia was a sweetheart who she was excited to get to know more. Entrapta was brilliant, albeit a bit difficult to get to know, but clearly someone loyal to the ones she cared about. After spending a lifetime without a real family, she felt lucky to have this chosen family in her life. It was too easy to indulge in self-pity; she reminded herself she had a lot of love in her life.

“Adora!” Mermista called out with a wave. She smiled and walked over to them. Perfuma was braiding a flower crown, with Scorpia laying contentedly in her lap. Glimmer was performing tricks with a shimmering hula hoop that Adora did not remember unloading from the car. Catra and Entrapta were playing cards; Catra looked up and nodded in greeting. One more day. She could do this.

The music was amazing. Each artist was very different. And unsurprisingly, Adora hadn’t heard of any of the performers. But she really loved hearing their sets. be steadwill was hypnotic and lyrically fun. Shea Diamond, had a phenomenal sound, Adora especially appreciated her political songs. Catie Curtis’s music was beautiful. She sang the type of songs people could fall in love to. She saw Perfuma mouthing the words to ‘Magnolia Street’ to Scorpia. Adora smiled at them; their happiness was infectious. And then she couldn’t help but look at Catra. She must have stared a little too long because Catra eventually looked back, confusion in her eyes.

Afterwards, they all meandered over to the Merchant area to check out the vendors. They all seemed to find something they liked. Catra walked over to look at some fingerless pleather gloves. Mermista was checking out velvet lined cuffs and a waterproof vibrator at the ‘Toys in Babeland’ booth. Perfuma was excited to buy some local flower seeds. Entrapta found a pair of funky purple steampunk goggles. Scorpia found organic hair balm. Glimmer was excited to buy a heart necklace for Bow and a silver diamond necklace for herself.

Adora walked around waiting to be inspired; she spotted a booth selling picture frames with quotes and inspirations from artists who sang at fest throughout the years. She was drawn to a gold picture frame with the Melissa Ferrick song title, ‘Anything Anywhere,’ written onto ferns found on fest land. Looking at it made her both happy and sad. She decided she needed it. The merchant was wrapping the frame up when Catra approached her wearing her new gloves.

“What did you get?”

“A picture frame,” she responded, trying to sound casual.

“Which one?”

Adora looked a little guilty at the question. Catra furrowed her brow. 

“Are you okay, Adora? Is there something…I mean, is anything bothering you?”

“No, no, I’m fine. I guess maybe I’m thinking about the festival coming to an end.” This was kind of true. That was something she was thinking about, but only in relation to the countdown of putting some distance between them.

“Okay,” Catra responded. Her tone made it clear she wasn’t wholly convinced.

After dinner, Adora decided to decompress in her tent. She was emotionally drained from pretending everything was okay. She unwrapped her purchase and stared it. She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes; a lump in her throat stated to form. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to buy something that reminder her so much of the woman she loved.

She heard a rustling outside her tent, “Adora, you in there?” Catra asked.

“Um. Yes.” Adora fanned herself a little bit, hoping she didn’t look as red and flushed as she felt. She slid the picture frame underneath her sleeping bag and unzipped the tent.

“Hey Catra, what’s going on?” attempting a breezy voice.

“I want to show you something. Can I get in?” Get in? Her tent! Did she not remember the last time they were in a tent together!

“Ah, sure. Let me make room.”

Catra removed her shoes and got inside her small tent, sitting crossed legged across from her.

Adora’s welcome smile a little too big. She suspected she might have looked a little crazy.

“Hey, I’m not totally sure what’s going on with you today. But anyway, I figure a bet is a bet and I owe you a prize.”

She swallowed. Okay, what was she about to give her? Catra reached into her bag and pulled out a few strips of paper. Adora smiled. She was going to teach her how to make stars.

Adora started clapping like a little kid might when taken into a candy shop.

Catra began to show her how to bend and move the piece of paper to create the initial fold. This started the path for the star. She continued to fold the paper over on itself until she created a pentagon shape. She used her thumb nail to push each side until a perfect little puffy star emerged. She handed the star to Adora who held it with genuine excitement. Then she reached into her bag to pull out her sunglasses case. She opened the case to put the star inside with the other ones she had received from Catra. The action felt strangely intimate. She could feel Catra watching her.

“Okay, now you try.” Handing her strip of paper.

Adora tried to fold the paper but she couldn’t get the shape quite right. The angles were all wrong. Catra gave her another strip to practice with. She messed that one up too. Catra chuckled a little.

“Okay, instead of the fold I did, you can also try to make a knot with the paper, I saw that some folks had more success with that.”

She tried again, her fingers a little wobbly. Catra, reached over and corrected the angle, her fingers brushing up against hers. Adora tried not to startle at the contact.

After another two strips, Adora successfully created a pentagon. Biting her lip and furrowing her brows, she must have looked a little manic because Catra laughed. She looked up and blew a hair out of her eye.

“What?”

“Nothing, I just don’t think I’ve ever seen someone break a sweat folding paper before.”

Adora looked startled for a moment and then laughed back. She may have a law degree, but she’ll always be the anxious overachiever, putting 100% effort into everything she did, regardless of how small.

“Okay, moment of truth,” Adora pushed in each side with her thumb nail until she achieved a semi floppy but passable yellow origami star. She grinned. “Look! I did it! Woot! Can I try again?”

Catra held out strips of paper for her to choose. Adora picked out a turquoise looking strip and this time made a perfectly respectable second star. She held the two stars like they were little treasures.

“I’d like you to have them Catra.” She said earnestly, holding them out for her.

“You should keep them. They’re your first stars.”

“No,” Adora shook her head, “you should have them because they match your eyes.”

Catra looked at her for a moment. She seemed unsure of how to respond.

“Thanks,” she said hesitantly before taking the stars.

“You’re welcome.” They sat there in silence for a moment; Catra finally spoke. “Are you okay? You seem especially jumpy today.”

No. She wasn’t okay. Not even close. She wanted to tell her everything. Confess her feelings and unburden herself but she knew Glimmer was right. How was confessing going to help Catra? She had hurt her enough; it was unfair to add more. While her relationship with Entrapta confused her, it wasn’t hers to understand. Catra seemed reasonably happy. And it would probably make things uncomfortable or awkward for her to know how Adora felt. It was best to stay silent.

She knew she was a terrible liar though, so she attempted a partially true answer, “I just have a lot on my mind. I’ll be fine.” She ducked her head and tried not to make direct eye contact. Change of topic needed.

“So. Since you seem to be a music aficionado, are you excited for tonight’s performers?”

Catra seemed uninterested in the topic change but went along with it. “Yeah, it’s going to be a great show. Mary Lambert is opening for Brandi Carlile. I think you’ll really enjoy it. Very differently vocally but their music is beautifully written. They’re phenomenal lyricists. I’m looking forward to seeing them live.”

Adora nodded, mustering up enthusiasm for the conversation.

“Can’t wait to hear them.”

“Great,” Catra said with tinge in her voice. She seemed a bit wary of Adora’s demeanor. “We’ll probably head over in a few minutes if you want to come with.” Adora nodded again.

After Catra left the tent, Adora pulled out the picture frame again. She turned it around and pried open the back. She took one of the stars Catra gave her and flattened it. Placing it under the glass with the ferns. She propped it up in the corner of her tent near her camping pillow and sighed. She realized she was wallowing a little bit, but after being in denial for so long, she decided it was healthier to wallow for a while rather than avoid her feelings. With a sigh, she left to find the rest of the crew.

Seemed everyone except Catra were sitting around the firepit.

“Hey Adora! Catra went to grab her blanket and then we’ll all head down to night stage.” Scorpia said with a smile. She and Perfuma were sitting next to another in camp chairs holding hands.

“Sounds good,” Adora responded.

Catra reappeared and they started on their way.

“Oh crap,” Catra exclaimed, a few minutes into their walk, “Adora, I left my bag in your tent, do you mind if I go back and grab it.”

“Sure, go for it.”

As soon as Catra went back up the hill, Adora remembered the frame and froze.

Fuck.

It’s possible she won’t see it; after all, it’s wedged in the corner of her tent. And even if she does see it, it might mean nothing to her. After all, it just looks like framed ferns unless you look carefully. She was sure she was overreacting, but despite herself Adora could feel anxiety take over her body. She started taking deep breaths.

They got there early enough that they were able a good spot with a great view. They started talking about life off the land.

“I’ll be happy to see Bow,” Glimmer smiled. “I miss that big-hearted softie. He’s probably got some cheesy welcome home activity planned for us when I get back. How about you Mermista, feeling homesick for Sea Hawk?”

“Uugh, don’t be ridiculous Glimmer, I don’t miss that boy at all. He is so annoying.” Adora, Glimmer and Perfuma exchanged pointed glances and tried to stifle a giggle. They knew that Mermista and Sea Hawk would likely be locked in a room together for a few days when she got home.

“How about you Entrapta, are you missing Hordak?” Scorpia asked.

“I’ll be so glad to see him again, he and I have so much to talk about. I think he’ll be fascinated by all the observations I’ve made. He’ll enjoy transcribing all the recordings I’ve collected.” Entrapta clapped her hands together with excitement, “I hope he makes my favorite mini muffins!”

Adora was confused, she wondered who Hordak was. Roommate? Friend?

“Is Hordak a friend of yours?” Adora couldn’t help but ask.

“That’s a good question, we have never titled our relationship. I guess some people might call him my boyfriend, but I think he’s more like my live-in lab partner with special perks.”

Adora tried to remain calm, but her heartrate started to speed considerably hearing this. She and Glimmer exchanged pointed looks.

Adora paused. Treading lightly. “When I saw you and Catra sharing a tent, I thought you two might be dating.”

Scorpia let out a shocked laugh and Entrapta looked startled.

“Me? And Catra? That’s surprising to hear. Catra is a friend.”

Scorpia jumped in to explain, “Entrapta has been taking turns sleeping in Catra’s and my tent this week. She repurposed hers for some experiment, so we’ve had to let her share.” Scorpia hesitated before speaking further, looking at Perfuma for direction. Perfuma seemed to nod her support of whatever Scorpia was about to say. “Wildcat is not seeing anyone, not as far as I know anyway.”

“Oh.” Was all Adora could muster in response. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4qE9ssSChuWstJ8toigLsm  
> Music mentioned in this chapter  
> ‘Party of One’ Brandi Carlile.

Catra is single. Catra is single. Catra is single.

Sure, that didn’t mean anything was different, or that anything had changed, but this was a huge shift in framework. If Catra is single, then maybe there was a chance. A chance for them. Of at least a chance for Adora to be honest.

Adora looked back at Glimmer who had been following this exchange closely. Glimmer smiled at her. And that smile was enough for Adora to understand she had her support.

Which speaking of Catra, it had been a half hour since they left her. She should have joined them by now. Something didn’t feel right about that.

Filled with new nervous and hopeful energy, Adora stood up quickly.

The crew looked at her, startled.

“Ah. I’m going to look for Catra. She should have been back by now.”

Exchanging confused looks, they didn’t argue. 

Adora started walking back to the campsite. What would she say when she saw her? Are things actually any different now? Is it right to drag Catra into her drama again? Knowing she was single, Adora knew she had to at least take that chance. She wasn’t that scared 22-year-old too afraid to feel and love and to be loved. She was able to be her true authentic queer self. She loved Catra and she wanted and needed her to know that. 

She didn’t see her on the main road, or on the trail leading up to their camp, she finally saw her as she rounded the last few steps to her campsite. She was sitting alone, her knees to her chest. Her face was impenetrable as she blankly examined the empty firepit.

“Catra?”

Catra looked up her. She didn’t seem surprised to see her.

“Hey. I. You. Um.” Adora’s nerves got the better of her, “When you didn’t come to night stage, I wanted to find you.”

Catra looked at her, really looked at her. Like she was trying to solve a challenging puzzle.

“Adora,” She ruffled her hand in her hair in frustration, “what’s going on? I’ve been trying. Really trying to do this friendship thing. It seemed like you really wanted it. Or needed it somehow in order to function around me. When you ran away from us seven years ago...” She paused to exhale, “You ran away, and it was hard for me. But I came to terms with the fact that you weren’t ready for me and for us and maybe for any relationship. I accepted it. But whatever the hell is going on with you this week is making it hard for me. I don’t understand you. Sometimes you seem totally disinterested in having a friendship with me, sometimes you seem very interested, and sometimes it seemed like you were like me and are flirting with me again. I can’t do this, Adora, I can’t have this hot and cold from you. Not after what happened. Not after you left. And then,” she paused, confusion in her eyes, “I go to grab my bag from your tent, and I find this,” Catra held out the picture frame. She had been holding it in her lap this whole time. “What does this mean Adora? You have to talk to me. I can’t go through this again.”

A single tear rolled down Catra’s cheek.

Adora had been standing frozen this whole time, listening to Catra. When she saw that tear, she rushed over and knelt in front of her. Wiping it away. Leaving her hand on Catra’s face, cradling her cheek.

Catra, surprised, didn’t move.

“Catra, I’m so sorry I made you cry. Thank you for saying all of that to me. And for being honest. And for allowing yourself to be vulnerable after everything that’s happened between us, both then and now.” She grabbed Catra’s hands sitting clasped in her lap. “When I saw this picture frame at the market, I knew I had to have it because it reminded me of you. And of us. And of that beautiful song you sang to me all those years ago. I thought I had hurt you beyond repair then and I didn’t want to do it again by burdening you with my feelings and regrets. And frankly, I thought you dating Entrapta.” Catra’s furrowed her brows, surprised. “But it’s clear now that I have to be honest with you too. I love you. Catra, I’m _in_ love with you. And I was then as well but I couldn’t handle it and I left you when you did nothing to deserve it. I know I fucked up. And for that I’m so, so sorry. I don’t expect to be forgiven, but I need you to know how sorry I am.”

She exhaled. She said it. Though she knew saying the truth out loud didn’t magically solve anything between them, she was still glad she did. She squeezed Catra’s hands and made a move to stand up and give her space. But Catra wouldn’t let go of her. Adora looked down at her hands, now held firmly by Catra and then looked up at her with a question. 

“Entrapta?” Catra laughed, a little shell shocked. And then she softly said, “I love you too. I never stopped.”

“You love me?” Adora asked, astonished, and thrilled.

“Adora, you are such an idiot.” Her eyes sparkling. She was grinning at her. Adora never saw anything so beautiful.

“What are you waiting for, kiss me.”

Adora laughed and pulled Catra up off the chair, the picture frame falling softly onto the grass below. She looked tenderly into her eyes and pulled her in for the kiss she’d been dreaming about all week. Their lips glued; their arms wrapped around each other. She never wanted to let go.

A long while later, both a little disheveled following their reunion, Catra and Adora walked, fingers intertwined, down to the night stage. Their friends, seeing them holding hands and grinning like teenagers, were all smiles.

“You owe me twenty bucks,” Mermista loudly said to Perfuma. Perfuma elbowed her.

Adora laughed, Catra looked bemused. Perfect.

When Brandi Carlile sang ‘Party of One’, Catra turned to Adora and whisper sang into her ear:

_I loved you the first time I saw you_   
_And you know I love you still_   
_… I am yours, I am yours, I am yours_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm a sucker for a Catradora happy ending.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt we needed a little more :) Enjoy.

As usual, Adora woke up early. She blinked open her eyes and wondered if she had dreamed this past year. But no, it was real. She smiled looking over at Catra’s beautiful sleeping face. Her curls tangled around her head, her nose twitching slightly, her mouth slightly parted, she was everything Adora ever wanted. She couldn’t believe Catra trusted her again after everything that happened between them, but she had. And because she had, they had started to build a life together. She felt so much love and gratitude to be given this second chance.

They brought a slightly bigger tent to fest this summer, but only slightly. Still not a lot of wiggle room. Hoping she wouldn’t wake her, Adora gently wrapped her arms around the woman she loved, resting her chin on Catra’s head. Breathing her in. Catra mumbled something incoherent against her chest and snuggled in closer. She let her sleep for a little while longer, enjoying the heat of her body, until finally the sun was up high enough that the tent started getting hot and Adora’s stomach started to growl.

Adora felt a little chuckle against her body.

“Hey Adora, want to tell that stomach of yours that it’s soooo early?”

Adora started to rain little kisses all over Catra’s face, “You’re up!”

Catra half groaned and half whined, ducking her head, “Mmm, no I’m not!”

Adora continued to kiss Catra’s face, her closed eye lids, her cheeks, her mouth, moving to her neck until finally Catra cried out, “Okay, okay I yield, I yield! You win, I’m up.”

Catra opened her eyes and smiled at Adora’s grinning face.

“Good morning, Princess.”

“Good morning, my love.”

It was how they typically started each morning. Adora made it a point to constantly, if sometimes, excessively, tell Catra how much she loved her. Old wounds take time to heal and she couldn’t help but want Catra to know how much she loved her.

“I’m so excited about today!” Adora said, still holding Catra tight. Catra smiled fondly at her. “I can’t believe they decided to get married here, where they fell in love. Ah! It’s so romantic.”

“You are such a dork.” Catra laughed, starting to move. Stretching out her arms and legs to get some circulation back. She reached over into her bag and grabbed a granola bar and handed it to Adora, “This is not because I like you.”

Adora chuckled, “I didn’t say anything.”

Later, underneath a beautiful oak tree, they gathered to celebrate the union of Perfuma Plumeria and Scorpia Fright.

Catra, dressed in a high waisted maroon short sleeved jacket, her (now signature) fingerless pleather gloves and high waisted brown pants with a gold vertical stripe, stood next to her beaming best friend, Scorpia. Scorpia looked radiant, her hair slicked back, dressed in a floor length halter-strap black dress with dramatic red waist. She stood holding hands with Perfuma, who also could not stop smiling in her boat necked, pink, knee length dress with rose tool overlay, flowers adorning her hair and neckline. Mermista stood proudly by her side, in a traditional green sari, her ears, neck and hair bejeweled with copper.

Catra winked at Adora, who was sitting with Glimmer, Entrapta and other guests surrounding the couple.

Adora smiled back at her. Her girlfriend looked so damned good in that jacket! She knew for a fact she was wearing nothing underneath it. She couldn’t wait to get her alone later.

As Scorpia and Perfuma said their vows, she teared up with joy. They were so beautiful, and she had born witness to the start of this fairytale relationship. She also couldn’t help but think about the future she was planning to have with Catra. In her dress pocket, she held a tiny box with a simple gold ring. She hoped that it wouldn’t be too long before she could stand in front of their closest friends and celebrate their love.

She felt Catra was looking at her and she stared right back. As they stared into each other’s eyes, smiling, she felt certain that their future was very bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear your input. Again, this was my very first fan fic. :)


End file.
